Rencontre à Manhattan
by lapetiteallemande
Summary: UA Harry et Draco exposent tous les deux dans la même galerie d'art. Ils ne se connaissent pas mais leur première rencontre va faire des étincelles ! Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur ;**_ lapetiteallemande_

**Source : **_Harry Potter_

**Disclamer : **_les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais à JK Rowling._

**Note : **_Cette histoire est grandement inspiré d'un livre que j'ai remixé à la sauce yaoi et harry potterienne._

Chapitre 1 :

Le taxi ralentit dans la nuit pluvieuse à l'angle de la 26ème rue et de la 11ème avenue devant une galerie d'art éclairée comme une attraction de fête foraine. Le chauffeur, un afro-américain à la voix de basse, était intarissable sur le quartier de Chelsa, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il avait été « à la grande époque de Manhattan ».

- Mon beau frère avait son garage juste là-bas. Et à coté, il y avait une voyante extralucide, et plus loin encore un coiffeur. La Cisaille, qu'on l'appelait, parce qu'avant d'être coiffeur, il avait été jardinier municipal. Mais c'est bien fini tout ça. Les galeries d'art ont tout remplacé. Essayez donc de vous faire couper les cheveux ou de trouver un hamburger digne de ce nom par ici !

- Je n'aime ni les hamburgers ni les coiffeurs, rigola Harry Potter en sortant son porte feuille pour régler le montant de la course.

- Quoi ? Comment est ce qu'on peut ne pas aimer les hamburgers ? s'étonna le chauffeur.

Harry lui tendit deux billets de vingt dollars en lui disant de garder la monnaie.

- Merci bien, Monsieur, dit-il en empochant l'argent.

Au même instant, on cogna nerveusement à la vitre arrière. Harry tourna la tête et aperçut à travers la vitre mouchetée de gouttelettes d'eau une grande brune en tailleur noir qui grimaçait sous un parapluie orange.

- Hermione… Bon, je crois qu'on m'attend, commenta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il ouvrit la portière et fut aussitôt douché par la pluie glacée.

- Mes amitiés à la Cisaille, lança-t-il au chauffeur en descendant. Et n'abusez pas des hamburgers.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant du même coup le rire asthmatique du conducteur.

- Tu as plus d'une heure de retard, Harry, râla aussitôt Hermione Granger, son agent artistique, en s'accrochant à son parapluie comme à un mât de bateau pris dans la tourmente. Tu exagères, vraiment. Tu sais combien de personnes j'ai invitées ce soir ? Toute la presse new yorkaise est là, bon sang ! Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore assez célèbre pour te permettre de snober ton monde.

Harry se blottit contre son amie, autant pour couper court à ses récriminations et se faire pardonner que pour se protéger de la pluie.

- Bonsoir, Mione, dit-il d'un air amusé en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Mmmm, tu sens merveilleusement bon. Oh, pour toute réclamation, je te conseil d'appeler la direction de American Airlines. Mon avion avait une heure de retard. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Il arrivait de Philadelphie, où il était allé rendre une visite éclair à sa sœur Ginny, hospitalisée pour un coccyx fêlé lors d'une manifestation anti-Bush réprimée par la police.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, dit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas t'offrir un téléphone portable, et faire enfin parti des _connectés_, comme tout le monde ?

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, tu le sais bien.

Hermione Granger soupira en secouant la tête avant de demander :

- Comment va ta sœur ?

- Bien. Enfin, elle s'en remettra, dit Harry en enlaçant son amie par la taille. Tu sais comme elle est. Elle fait déjà de sa blessure un titre de gloire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit briller dans la nuit l'enseigne de la Galerie Poudlard, au dessus de laquelle une inscription au néon proclamait : _Manhattan is modern again_ « Manhattan est à nouveau moderne »

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'a défaut de faire parti des connectés je fais parti des modernes de cette ville, commenta-t-il d'un air satisfait.

La galerie Poudlard, une ancienne imprimerie reconvertie en galerie d'art par Hermione Granger, avait été louée pour la soirée et la quinzaine suivante par la Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, liée a l'empire bancaire Gringotts, qui, pour changer son image, s'était lancée dans une action de mécénat artistique. Un double vernissage y avait lieu ce soir, qui présentait les œuvres de Harry en même temps que celles d'un peintre d'origine anglaise nommé Draco Malfoy, que le jeune homme n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Et ton nouveau protégé anglais, comment est-il ? demanda Harry en se dirigeant avec son amie vers l'entrée de la galerie.

- Il est Londonien, précisa Hermione. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est très bel homme.

Harry sourit. Mione savait parfaitement qu'il préférait la gente masculine.

- Je parlais de ses qualités d'artiste, précisa-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as choisi, non ?

- Evidemment, tu me connais, se défendit aussitôt la jeune fille brune en écarquillant les yeux d'un air indigné. Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien du tout. Je pose la question, c'est tout.

- Eh bien, elle est offensante ta question, lui renvoya Hermione. D'ailleurs, il y a Blaise, tu as l'air de l'oublier.

Blaise, c'était Blaise Zabini, un agent immobilier de Greenwich Village, qui était a la fidélité et à la vie de couple en général ce que l'humour est à la religion : une incompatibilité. Harry s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire sur ce point.

- Laisse moi t'arranger un peu, lui dit Hermione en essayant vainement d'arranger sa chevelure noir rebelle a toute coiffure. Il y a une armée de photographes là-dedans. Ils vont te mitrailler à peine entrée.

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête d'un air dépité en notant le jean taille basse délavé, les tennis bleu style sprinter et le blouson en cuir noir ultra souple.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire. On dirait un ado attardé.

Harry glissa les mains dans la ceinture de son jean et fit mine de le remonter.

- En retard, oui. Attardé, non, se défendit il.

- Très drôle.

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la galerie bondée qui résonnait du brouhaha des conversations et des rires, et où scintillait les coupes de champagne et les flashs des photographes. Mais ce qui frappait surtout le regard en entrant, outre la foule chamarrée et bruyante des amateurs d'art, c'était le partage qui avait été fait de l'espace d'exposition en deux zones distinctes. D'un coté, une zone blanche et lumineuse, dans laquelle étaient accrochées les grandes toiles colorées de Draco Malfoy, une trentaine de vues de New York dans le style « expressionniste » ; de l'autre, un espace obscur au murs couverts de velours noir, semblable à une salle de cinéma, qui présentait un alignement de moniteurs vidéo couleur, une cinquantaine en tout, diffusant en boucle l'œuvre « conceptuelle » de Harry, une série de courts métrages sur le thème des objets du quotidien, d'un étrange voyage à l'intérieur d'un réfrigérateur à l'exploration microscopique de la structure d'une éponge à vaisselle. Le buffet avait été dressé au milieu, afin que les invités se répartissent aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre.

- Qui va l'emporter ? plaisanta Harry en découvrant les lieux, le jour ou la nuit ?

- Ce n'est pas un concours, dit Hermione. Oui, je sais, c'est un peu extrême comme opposition, mais c'est ce qui est intéressant justement, c'est une expérience… comment dire ?...

- Schizophrène ? risqua Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air affligé, à la façon d'un proviseur désespérant des blagues de mauvais goût d'un élève multirécidiviste.

Au même instant, un photographe s'approcha et mitrailla littéralement les deux jeune gens. Harry fit mine de tressauter sous les flashs éblouissants et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le photographe déconcerté baissa son appareil et s'éloigna en secouant la tête.

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile, tu veux bien ? dit Hermione en souriant d'un air crispé à un groupe d'invités qui semblait réclamer leur présence près du buffet.

D'autres flashs crépitèrent autour d'eux tandis qu'ils traversaient la galerie pour rejoindre le groupe.

- Harry, je te présente Severus Snape, l'administrateur de la Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sans qui cette exposition n'existerait pas, dit Hermione en désignant au jeune homme un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'aspect sévère.

- Mais vous, vous existeriez quoi qu'il en soit, monsieur Potter, répliqua-t-il, flatteur, en lui tendant la main. J'admire beaucoup votre travail.

- Moi aussi, je l'admire beaucoup, plaisanta Harry, déclanchant le rire haut perché d'une grande brune desséchée, critique d'art à ses heures, à qui on aurait pu compter les côtes sous sa robe grand soir échancrée comme un string.

Hermione échangea quelques mots polis avec le petit groupe, avant de prétexter un coup de fil urgent à donner.

- Harry, je te laisse bavarder avec monsieur Snape et ces dames, dit elle en plantant là, déloyalement, le jeune homme. Je compte sur toi pour expliquer un peu ton travail, si tant est qu'il y ait besoin d'explications.

- Mais oui, mon cher, intervint une plantureuse sexagénaire aux énormes lunettes d'écaille griffées Gucci. Nous avons hâte de vous entendre parler de vos éponges a vaisselle et de vos cloches à fromage, précisa-t-elle avec un rien d'ironie.

Harry plissa les yeux en fusillant Hermione d'un regard qui semblait dire : tu me paieras ça, oui, tu peux y compter.

La galeriste s'éloigna. Harry s'empara d'une coupe de champagne sur un plateau en priant le ciel de lui donner la force d'affronter cette soirée. _La rançon du succès, mon petit, _songea-t-il amèrement en se tournant vers Severus Snape, au bras duquel s'accrochait maintenant celle qui semblait être sa femme, un grand saucisson à qui Harry trouvait une ressemblance avec la maléfique Endora, la mère de Samantha, dans _Ma sorcière bien aimée._

- Je comparais vos œuvres, tout à l'heure, à celles de Lothar Baumgarten, dit « Endora » Snape.

- Qui ?

- Baumgart… Oh, je vois, très drôle. Très cruel aussi de votre part.

Harry renonça à expliquer qu'il ne voyait réellement pas qui était ce Lothar Baumgarten qui, dans les années soixante dix, expliqua « Endora » avait placé des papillons tropicaux dans son réfrigérateur et coincé une plume rouge entre les lames de son plancher.

Durant quelques minutes, la conversation se poursuivit presque sans lui, ou plutôt sans qu'il parvienne à répondre autre chose que des banalités ou des phrases toutes faites. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment d'autant moins qu'importun derrière lui n'arrêtait pas de le tamponner dans le dos , reculant en même temps qu'il bavardait de son côté avec d'autres invités ; par deux fois déjà il avait failli lui faire renverser sa coupe de champagne. Il s'était bien excusé chaque fois, mais avec si peu de conviction, et d'un air si distrait, qu'il l'avait trouvé encore plus grossier. Et il détestait cette façon de ratisser ces cheveux blonds presque blancs du bout des doigts en les ramenant en arrière. Pathétique, songea-t-il, agacé, en le voyant faire une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil.

- Vous êtes l'un des fers de lance de notre politique de mécénat, soyez en bien convaincu, monsieur Potter, dit Severus Snape, qui parlait toujours au nom de la Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry lui sourit avec cet air qu'il savait le mieux adopter : l'air flatté qui était en soi une réponse et permettait de ne rien dire de plus.

Mais, tandis que Snape continuait d'évoquer les grands desseins de la Fondation, il ne put s'empêcher, distrait maintenant, d'essayer de saisir des bribes de conversation derrière lui. Son gêneur aux manières indélicates bavardait avec une femme qui semblait être journaliste, et il se piquait de parler d'art d'une manière aussi désinvolte et péremptoire qu'étaient crispants ses drôles de balancements incessants. Harry l'entendit démolie en trois phrases trente ans d'art contemporain, avant de commenter apparemment, les œuvres exposées.

- Vous avez des yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire, lui dit soudain « Endora » Snape, relayant son mari qui venait de prendre un appel sur son téléphone portable.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Harry.

- Vos yeux, on dirait deux émeraudes. Vous portez des lentilles ?

- Non… C'est leur couleur naturelle.

- Quelle chance !

- Oui, n'est ce pas ?

Au même instant, il entendit le rustaud derrière lui demander :

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Harry Potter ?

Cette fois, Harry tourna instinctivement la tête, saisit vaguement son profil et le vit a nouveau jouer les jardiniers ratisseurs avec ses cheveux.

- Je porte des lentilles bleues glacées améthyste, continuait « Endora » en papillonnant coquettement des paupières dévoilant ses pupilles d'un bleu délavé. Je crois que je vais y rester fidèle.

- Bleu quoi ? demanda Harry, incapable de détourner son attention de la conversation engagée derrière lui, et dont il semblait maintenant devenir le sujet.

- Bleu glacé améthyste. C'est poétique, non ?

- Oh… oui, très, approuva-t-il distraitement.

Avant de sursauter en entendant celui qu'il avait maintenant baptisé Le Jardinier dire, en parlant manifestement de lui :

- Je ne sais qu'une chose, tout cela sonne tellement creux que j'en ai mal aux tympans !

Et à partir d'un grand rire de gorge, imité par la journaliste qui semblait trouver la remarque très spirituelle.

Comment osait-il parler ainsi de son travail ? C'était cruel et gratuit. Il ne connaissait rien de lui. Avait il seulement pris la peine de _regarder _ses vidéos ? Pour qui se prenait il, au juste ?

Hermione, revenant près du petit groupe à cet instant, allait involontairement fournir une réponse à sa question.

- Draco ! Je te cherchais partout, lança la galeriste dans leur direction.

Avant d'ajouter d'un air stupéfait, en prenant la mesure de la situation :

- Je n'en reviens pas que vous vous tourniez le dos, tous les deux. Personne ne vous a présentés, ou quoi ?

Dans un sursaut, l'air effaré, Harry fit brusquement volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy, avec qui il partageait les honneurs de cette soirée… à défaut d'avoir celui de le connaître.

- Draco, Harry Potter. Harry, voici Draco, dit fièrement Hermione en exhalant un soupir de satisfaction, ses yeux écarquillés allant de l'un à l'autre presque avec gourmandise.

Le peintre s'excusa auprès de la journaliste avec laquelle il bavardait, ratissa à nouveau ses cheveux et adressa à Harry son plus beau sourire.

-Ravi, dit-il en lui tendant la main cependant qu'un photographe opportuniste immortalisait la rencontre avec un flash aveuglant.

- Je n'en crois rien, dit Harry, les deux mains lovés autour de sa coupe.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je dis : vous êtes tout sauf « ravi » de me connaître. N'ajoutez pas l'hypocrisie à la goujaterie.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Ho-ho, j'ai dû manquer un épisode, constata Hermione d'un air à la fois ébahit et consterné.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi, avoua Malfoy, incrédule.

- Il y a deux minutes, mes oeuvres vous abrutissaient pourtant les tympans, asséna Harry.

- Les tymp… ? Oh, seigneur, j'y vois clair maintenant, soupira le peintre en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Sérieusement, ne me dites pas que vous avez cru que je parlais de… de votre travail ?

- Mais non evidemment, vous parliez de musique. Non, tenez, mieux, d'ORL.

Severus Snape et sa femme suivaient l'échange avec un air gêné. Prétextant l'arrivée de « vieilles connaissances venues de Boston », ils s'éloignèrent en direction de l'entrée, les épaules légèrement rentrées, comme s'ils venaient de voir la foudre tomber à quelques mètres d'eux, et qu'ils en avaient rétrospectivement des frisons de terreur. La sexagénaire aux lunettes Gucci et la critique d'art leur emboîtèrent le pas.

- Harry, il s'agit à l'évidence d'un malentendu, se risqua à tempérer Hermione. Draco n'aurait jamais osé te… enfin, je veux dire, il ne se serait jamais permis de… n'est ce pas, Draco ? bredouilla-t-elle en adressant un regard suppliant au peintre qui avait du mal à dissimuler son amusement.

- Quoi ? fit-il soudain en regardant Hermione d'un air rieur. Il faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

- Non, inutile, dit Harry. Donnez vous une chance. Evitez de vous rendre réellement détestable.

Au même moment, un journaliste, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait, s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Colin Crivey, de _la Gazette de Manhattan_. Accepteriez-vous de répondre brièvement à quelques questions pour notre journal ?

- Colin, croyez-vous aux ondes négatives ? demanda Harry

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien.

Harry arqua un sourcil désapprobateur. Draco et Hermione observait la scène d'un air incrédule.

- Oui, oui, j'y crois, s'empressa de corriger le jeune journaliste, soucieux de plaire à son interlocuteur.

- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Oh non, je… non, sincèrement, assura Colin en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Moi aussi, avoua Harry. Et que faites-vous quand vous en rencontrez ?

- Des ondes négatives ? Ma foi, je… je m'éloigne d'elles. Oui, c'est ça, je les fuis, répondit Colin comme si il avait dix ans.

- Bonne réponse, Colin. Mione, ma chérie, je te retrouve plus tard.

Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à Colin en l'entraînant à l'écart :

- Venez, fuyons.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling._

_Note : Je tiens encore à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew. Je vous avais dit que le chapitre suivant serais très vite là et bien le voici : BONNE LECTURE._

_note 2 : Merci Yohina pour ta rewiew, la prochaine fois laisse moi ton mail que je puisse te répondre directement. Gros Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _

Draco voyageait au pays de Morphée quand brusquement quelque chose le heurta à la hanche, lui causant une vive douleur au coté.

Dans un sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une grande brune en sous vêtements noirs penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Désolée, dit la fille d'un air penaud, mais vous êtes en plein dans le passage. Je cherche la salle de bains.

- La quoi ?

- La salle de bain.

- Oh, Seigneur …

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression d'entendre grincer les rouages de son cerveau. La salle de bain… évidemment songea-t-il. Du pays des rêves à un vieux matelas posé à même le sol d'un mini loft new-yorkais, la transition était brutale.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour le réveil, dit la fille, je ne vous avais pas vu, je…

- Je sais. Ne vous excusez pas. Il n'y a pas de mal. La salle de bain se trouve à droite au bout du couloir.

- Merci.

Elle enjamba d'un pas précautionneux le matelas posé dans l'entrée, et obliqua dans le couloir en sautillant comme si elle marchait sur des braises.

Draco attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans la salle de bain pour se lever en se drapant dans son duvet. Il jeta un regard à sa montre posée sur le parquet à coté de lui. Il était un peu plus de dix heures. Théodore dormait sûrement encore. En général, ses petites amies d'un soir se réveillaient avant lui, et celle-ci n'avait pas dérogée à la règle.

Force lui était d'admettre une nouvelle fois que la cohabitation devenait de plus en plus difficile. L'exiguïté de l'appartement, la promiscuité qu'elle occasionnait, tout cela ne pouvait que lui rappeler le caractère forcément provisoire de l'arrangement que son ami Ron, violoniste et amateur de femmes, lui avait proposé. Les vingt mètres carrés que celui-ci lui avait réservés n'étaient plus qu'un amoncellement de toiles, de chevalets, de dessins, de tubes de peinture, de pinceaux, d'étagères couvertes de flacons d'essence de térébenthine ou d'huile de lin. Même un lit d'une personne n'y entrait plus, et depuis trois semaines il dépliait un futon et un duvet dans le couloir ou l'entrée – il ne voulait pas de surcroît « squatter » le séjour – pour pouvoir dormir. Il commençait à payer cher le « luxe » de ce pied à terre stratégique au cœur de Manhattan.

Il terminait de se presser une orange pendant que le café coulait dans la cuisine design en granit blanc quand la brune aux sous-vêtements noirs, qui avait passé un chandail et une mini jupe, réapparut. L'espace d'une seconde, il la regarda se balancer en silence d'avant en arrière sur le seuil de la cuisine en se tordant les doigts d'un air gêné.

- Entrez, voyons. Venez vous asseoir. Un café, ça vous dit ?

- Je ne pense qu'à ça.

Il s'écarta du plan de travail et lui tendit la main en souriant.

- Moi, c'est Draco.

- Pansy, dit la brune, le soleil matinal illuminant ses iris d'un stupéfiant bleu cobalt.

- Enchanté, Pansy.

- Ron dort encore, dit elle. Impossible de le réveiller. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait un sommeil aussi profond. Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça… comment dire ? _inquiétant,_ non ?

Draco vida d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange.

- Inquiétant ? releva-t-il en essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa main.

La jeune femme se hissa sur un tabouret haut et appuya ses coudes sur le bar.

- Je veux dire, pour un violoniste, précisa-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres. Quand on pense à quelqu'un qui dort comme ça, on imagine plutôt un chauffeur routier ou un bûcheron, non ?

- Vous voulez dire que le violon, ce n'est pas assez… _physique, _c'est ça ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, l'air de réfléchir à la question, puis :

- Laissez tomber, lâcha-t-elle finalement, comme si elle mesurait soudain l'ineptie de son raisonnement. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Elle repéra un exemplaire de _La Gazette de Manhattan _ouvert sur le bar et, intriguée par la photographie en pleine page qui accompagnait un article intitulé « Un expressionniste à New York » demanda :

- Mais c'est vous, là ?

Draco déposa devant elle une tasse de café brûlant.

- Merci.

- Oui, dit Draco pour répondre à sa question. Mais c'est déjà vieux d'une quinzaine de jours. Je viens d'exposer à la Galerie Poudlard, à Chelsea. J'ai eu droit à un peu de presse.

- Ouah, je suis impressionnée, dit Pansy. Je compte maintenant dans mes relations un violoniste et un peintre célèbres. Pour une petite réceptionniste d'hôtel comme moi, c'est beaucoup.

A cet instant, on sonna à la porte.

- Ne vous dévalorisez jamais, Pansy, lui dit Draco en posant sa tasse pour aller ouvrir, ou des personnes mal intentionnées en profiteront.

La jeune femme le regarda sortir de la cuisine, pendant que sa petite phrase faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, à la fois impressionnée et touchée par cette mise en garde désintéressée.

Draco ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un employé de la poste en uniforme marine et jaune, un jeune rouquin au visage criblé de tache de rousseur et dont l'oreille droite était ornée de dizaines de piercings.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Télégramme, Monsieur, dit le rouquin en lui tendant un pli cacheté, ainsi qu'un écritoire à pince. J'ai juste besoin d'une signature ici.

Draco prit le pli, puis l'écritoire, et signa en fixant le postier d'un drôle d'air.

- Simple curiosité : tous ces… piercings, dit-il en montrant son oreille, c'est autorisé par votre direction ?

- Ce serait de la discrimination, autrement, expliqua logiquement le rouquin. C'est tribal.

- Oh. Et de quelle tribu êtes-vous ?

- Moi, j'suis de New York.

- Evidemment.

Il salua le jeune postier et referma la porte en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Dans le couloir, il décacheta le pli. Il émanait de l'administrateur de la Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Severus Snape. Il lut les quelques lignes dactylographiées sur le papier bleu, leva les yeux au plafond, puis les relut, incrédule. Hasard ou destin, une fois de plus, son avenir d'artiste allait trouver, semblait-il, une échappatoire aux difficultés du quotidien. Oui, songea-t-il, sa bonne étoile brillait plus fort que jamais.

- Il n'en est pas question, Mione. Pas pour tout l'or du monde, prévint Harry en croisant ses couverts dans son assiette, puis les bras d'un air indigné.

Hermione déglutit un morceau de tarte grillée au saumon fumé et secoua lentement la tête.

- Tu raisonnes comme un enfant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Quand vas-tu te décider à grandir un peu ? On dirait que je viens de te demander de te jeter du haut de l'Empire State Building.

Tout deux étaient attablé dans un petit restaurant au cœur même de Manhattan. La salle était au trois quart vide et des haut-parleurs diffusaient en sourdine de vieilles balades françaises.

- J'aime encore mieux me jeter dans le vide que partager un atelier avec ce type.

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas.

- Ce que je sais de lui me suffit, crois moi. Le courant ne passe pas entre nous, c'est évident. Ça arrive, que veux tu ? Non, je préfère de loin rester dans mon studio de Harlem, où je ne dois rien à personne.

- Et pour cause, c'est un squat ! lui renvoya son amie. Le rez-de-chaussée est déjà muré. À quand les étages ? Allons, Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Tu n'en as tout simplement pas le droit.

- Ah non ?

- Un loft-atelier de deux cents mètres carrés avec vue sur Central Park, est ce que tu sais ce que ça représente ?

- Dix millions de dollars ?

- Je dirais plutôt un rêve inaccessible.

- Je ne vendrais pas mon âme au diable.

- J'en connais qui l'ont vendue pour mille fois moins que ça, et pour de bien plus mauvaises raisons, rétorqua cyniquement Hermione. Et puis, vu tes préférences sexuelles, je te pensais athée !

Harry esquissa son premier sourire depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet concernant la proposition de la Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avant de s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Force lui était de reconnaître que la proposition était inespérée. L'exposition de la Galerie Poudlard avait été un franc succès médiatique, au point que la Fondation avait tout simplement décidé de continuer de jouer gagnants ses deux premiers poulains en lançant un nouveau concept : faire vivre et travailler à demeure ses deux artistes dans un loft-atelier en plein Manhattan, et faire de celui-ci sur le modèle des galeries d'art – mais en plus intime, en plus personnel – une sorte de vitrine artistique, symbole de l'entrée dans le XXIème siècle de l'empire bancaire Gringotts. Exigence était faite aux deux artistes d'y rester toute l'année à disposition des médias internationaux. En échange, la Fondation leur assurait une confortable rente mensuelle et couvrait de surcroît tous leurs frais artistiques.

- Si vraiment tu as l'intention de réaliser des projets d'envergure, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, avertit Hermione.

Elle avala une gorgée de vin rouge et commenta avec désinvolture :

- Excellent ce vin californien non ?

- Quoi ?

- Je dis : ce vin est excellent.

- Oh… oui, dit Harry l'esprit ailleurs.

Hermione sourit à son tour en constatant que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore touché à son verre.

- Je prie que… Malfoy a dit oui, évidemment ? repris Harry.

- D'après toi ?

- Et tu dis que la Fondation est prête à financer n'importe quel projet ?

- Snape s'engage à vous laisser carte blanche sur le plan artistique. Financièrement, il n'y a pas de plafond aux allocations qu'il propose. Si tu décides demain de faire comme l'artiste Christo et d'emballer Central Park de cent mille mètres carrés de tissu de couleur safran, il te suivra. Pourvu que, médiatiquement, l'empire bancaire s'y retrouve.

Harry repris ses couverts dans son assiette et piqua mollement son « roulé aux crabes alaskien »

- Ce Malfoy est tout ce que je déteste chez un homme, soupira-t-il, conscient en même temps qu'aucun de ses arguments ne pesait d'un poids suffisant face à l'enjeu de cette proposition.

- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas, insista Hermione. Il est très sympa.

- Ouais, c'est aussi ce qu'on disait de mon voisin de palier avant qu'il étrangle sa belle-sœur et qu'il écope de perpète.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête en soufflant sur sa frange.

- N'importe quoi, vraiment. Ça s'appelle de la défiance et du parti pris. Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

- Ouais, bah, je ne sais plus ce qui est digne ou pas digne. Je ne sais qu'une chose : je serais_ dingue _de refuser cette proposition. _Malgré tout. _En un mot : je suis coincé.

- Tu es génial, lui dit Hermione.

- C'est ça, caresse moi dans le sens du poil. Profites-en, je sens qu'il va se hérisser d'ici peu.

- Draco est un ange, tu verras.

- Oui, Belzébuth aussi en était un, avant sa déchéance.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas déçu... J'attends vos commentaires. A bientôt. 


	3. Chapter 3

_J'en reviens pas du nombre de rewiews ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI. J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde sauf aux annonymes donc merci à **Yohina, Lisylys, **et **Slydawn.** Si j'ai oubliée quelqun je m'en excuse.Sur ce voici la suite avec le déménagement dans le nouvel Atelier. BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 :

Harry attrapa l'un des déménageurs par l'épaule, un géant blond au visage en lame de couteau et au regard halluciné, et lui désigna l'écran plasma qu'il portait à bout de bras.

- Vous faites très attention à ça, d'accord ? lui recommanda-t-elle. Il n'y a que ça qui ait de la valeur, et c'est très fragile.

_- Ich verstehe nicht ! Ich verstehe nicht ! _dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Il dit qu'il ne comprend pas ce que vous lui dites, traduisit un de ses acolytes, un petit brun à l'air inquiet qui n'arrêtait pas de faire claquer sa langue. S'adressant au grand blond, il lança en allemand : _Ubert, passt auf die Fernsehen !_

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, fit valoir Harry. Je lui demande seulement de faire attention.

- Mais puisqu'il ne comprend pas, insista le petit brun d'un ton incrédule.

- Oh, vous m'agacez à la fin ! Faites votre boulot, qu'on en finisse. Déchargez-moi ce camion.

Un énorme Chevrolet peint aux couleurs de l'entreprise de déménagement FLEURY & BOTT, était stationné depuis plus d'une heure devant l'entrée de l'immeuble au dixième et dernier étage duquel se trouvait le double atelier-loft acheté par la Fondation de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir accepté de quitté son studio squatté de Harlem et d'être là à donner des consignes à une équipe de déménageurs qui, pour la plupart, ne comprenaient que l'allemand.

Il avait découvert le loft une semaine plus tôt, avec sa vue époustouflante sur Central Park. Il était immense, d'une luminosité exceptionnelle, et divisé en deux ateliers mitoyens identiques et séparés par un grand palier commun et deux doubles portes. Une communication supplémentaire existait cependant à l'intérieur, grâce à la cuisine commune. Harry était le premier à emménager et s'en félicitait.

En bas, c'était le chaos habituel d'un jour de la semaine à l'heure du déjeuner. Sous un soleil radieux, le vrombissement incessant des moteurs couvrait tout. Par intermittence, une sirène de police ou de pompier ajoutait une note à la fois dramatique et familière au tableau.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. Devant l'entrée d'un bar californien spécialisé dans les jus de fruits biologiques, un couple en venait aux mains sous le regard ébaubi des passants. Plus loin, un jeune rappeur, baladeur numérique relié aux oreilles, dansait sur place devant l'entrée d'une hyper librairie. Dix mètres plus loin encore, un pizzaïolo attirait le client en jonglant avec une pâte à pizza énorme devant la porte de son restaurant.

Il était en pause contemplative quand il fut bousculé dans le dos par un dogue allemand, dont l'énorme gueule dégoulinante de bave laissa sur son tee-shirt blanc une grosse marque humide. Le dogue et son propriétaire, une espèce de brute épaisse aux biceps tatoués de fils barbelés, continuèrent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ne vous excusez surtout pas ! râla Harry à l'adresse du propriétaire autant que du chien.

Au même instant, son téléphone portable flambant neuf, récent cadeau d'Hermione, se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

D'un geste maladroit, il prit l'appel.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Ginny, souffla-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur. Tu tombes mal, désolé. Je suis en plein déménagement…ou plutôt en plein emménagement. Mais c'est le chaos ici. Je me débats entre les dogues allemands et les déménageurs. Et la barrière de la langue n'arrange rien.

- La barrière de la langue ?

- Oui, euh… j'ai engagé des déménageurs allemands. Enfin bref ! Toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis sortie de l'hôpital hier, et je suis retournée chez les parents. Les médecins m'ont collé dans un de leurs fichus fauteuils roulants. Il parait que j'en ai pour deux mois, au moins. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de participer dimanche à la prochaine manifestation contre la guerre en Irak, à Boston.

- Seigneur, ma sœur est une vraie pasionaria ! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ?

A cet instant, il repéra un agent de police en uniforme en train de verbaliser le camion de déménagement. Petit, rondouillard, il avait l'air hagard du type qui vient de gober une mouche.

- Hé, non !... Ginny, je te rappelle, d'accord ?

- J'ai hâte de voir ton nouvel atelier.

- Et moi d'y être installé. Je t'embrasse.

Il replia son téléphone portable et se précipita vers l'agent en uniforme qui remplissait d'une main ferme son carnet à souches.

- Monsieur l'agent, puis louchant sur son badge, il reprit. Sergent Rusard, je vous en prie… C'est moi qui leur ai dit de stationner ici. J'emménage dans cet immeuble et …

- Ah, c'est vous ? Ce camion est garé devant une bouche d'incendie, vous le savez ?

- C'était le seul endroit pratique et …

- _No parking :_ c'est écrit noir sur blanc, coupa le sergent, intransigeant. Oh, à propos, ne bougez pas, je suis obligé de vous verbaliser aussi.

- Quoi ?

Trois des déménageurs allemands, dont le géant blond Ubert, s'étaient précipités à leur tour vers l'agent de police en ressortant de l'immeuble. Le petit brun qui n'arrêtait pas de faire claquer sa langue manqua l'avaler en voyant le sergent cocher la case 105 dollars sur son carnet. Donnant un coup de pied dans une roue du camion, il se répandit en invectives à l'endroit des forces de l'ordre en général, et de son représentant New Yorkais en particulier qui, nullement impressionné, lui conseilla froidement de se calmer.

- Et moi ? lui demanda Harry, les bras croisés.

- Pour vous, le montant de l'amende est doublé, désolé. C'est la nouvelle réglementation, en plus des 6,7 d'augmentation cette année. Vous êtes _responsable_ de l'infraction. Votre nom, s'il vous plait.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

- Dites ça au maire. Votre nom, insista le sergent Rusard.

- Seigneur ! souffla Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il déclina son nom et sa nouvelle adresse, empocha la contravention d'un geste agacé et, sourcils froncés, l'air dépité, regarda le sergent s'éloigner d'un pas traînant. Sans se retourner, il lança :

- Je veux que ce camion soit parti dans une heure au plus tard. Je repasserai.

_Seigneur, faites qu'un piano ou une météorite s'abatte sur cet homme, _pria cruellement Harry.

Soudain, il entendit un concert de voix derrière lui. Un autre camion de déménagement venait de se garer devant le Chevrolet sans que ni lui, ni le sergent ne remarque rien. Sur le coté de la cabine sous un logo criard figurant deux biceps énormes on pouvait lire l'inscription : OLIVANDERS Déménageur depuis 1902.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… laissa-t-il échapper, n'osant comprendre ce qui se passait.

Quatre hommes, du genre Italiens gominés à gourmette et débardeur, se tenaient maintenant sur le trottoir. Le plus grand, qui tenait une toile peinte sous un bras, faisait des exercices d'accroupissement pour se dégourdir les jambes, tandis que les trois autres tentaient visiblement d'expliquer aux allemands, avec force mimiques, qu'ils allaient devoir leur faire de la place et les laisser travailler. Entre les uns qui parlaient allemand, et les autres l'argot des quartiers de Brooklyn, c'était l'incompréhension totale.

Harry vit ses pires craintes confirmées lorsqu'il aperçut, descendant d'un taxi, son futur colocataire, qui, déménagement oblige, avait l'air à peu près dans le même état d'énervement que lui.

- Hé, lui lança-t-il sans même le saluer, vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un autre jour pour emménager ? C'est déjà suffisamment la pagaille comme ça.

- Qu-quoi ?

Malfoy paya le chauffeur en secouant la tête et commenta :

- Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois ! (Il donna une tape sur le toit du taxi qui redémarra.) Ecoutez, je pourrais vous retourner la remarque. Je n'ai rien choisi du tout. Et, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez y mettre un peu du vôtre. Je ne sais pas comment a été votre matinée – pas terrible, visiblement- mais (il grimaça un sourire) ça n'a pas été une sinécure pour moi non plus. Alors…

Il s'interrompit soudain l'air catastrophé, en voyant un caniche lever la patte et uriner sur la toile que le plus grand des déménageurs italiens venait de poser en appui contre une roue du camion.

- Hé là, mon tableau, non ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le chien, les bras levés comme un épouvantail.

Le caniche apeuré se coucha de tout son long, tremblant comme une feuille. Au bout de la laisse, une sexagénaire en tailleur chic se précipita à son tour pour protéger son chien. Levant son sac à main, elle l'abattit sur la tête du peintre.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de traumatiser une pauvre bête ! glapit-elle en sautillant sur place au rythme des coups qu'elle portait.

Malfoy, sa toile souillée sous le bras, courba l'échine et battit en retraite.

Les déménageurs Italiens, qui n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle, riaient à en perdre haleine, au contraire des allemands, qui se regardaient avec consternation, l'air de dire : cette ville est vraiment peuplée de fous.

Harry, réprimant un sourire, regarda le peintre revenir vers lui d'un air penaud, en même temps qu'il cherchait à évaluer les dégâts qu'avait subis sa toile.

- La rançon du succès, commenta Harry perfidement.

Malfoy leva vers lui un regard noir.

- Très drôle, dit-il.

Observant subrepticement son profil romain, puis ses yeux gris acier et ses cheveux blonds mi long ramené en arrière, Harry le trouva à cet instant précis… _quoi, séduisant ? Redescends sur terre, mon vieux, _se morigéna-t-il aussitôt. _Tu ne peux pas trouver ce type séduisant. C'est impossible. En plus rien ne te dit qu'il est gay !_

Il nota malgré lui le pantalon flou mais néanmoins près du corps d'un noir de geais et la chemise écrue qui déboutonnée en haut laissait voir les clavicules bien dessinées. Il n'y avait plus rien d'arrogant chez lui à cet instant. Il était juste… vulnérable, comme on peut l'être dans une ville étrangère qui semble prendre ses distances avec vous. Harry comprit soudain que Draco était comme un miroir, que c'était son propre reflet qu'il lui renvoyait, là, sur ce trottoir de New York. Comme lui, Draco était quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Le chien qui venait d'uriner sur sa peinture n'avait rien fait pour le détourner de cette impression. Un miroir ? Peut-être, mais c'était précisément la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin pour à cet instant…

- Je suis arrivé le premier, dit-il. Expliquez ça à vos… mafiosi d'opérette, d'accord ? Il n'y a qu'un ascenseur, alors… dites-leur de laisser travailler mes déménageurs et d'attendre leur tour.

Tournant la tête, le peintre vit que les Italiens s'asseyaient au soleil contre le mur de l'immeuble en attendant qu'on leur dise quoi faire.

- Désolé, mais je les paie à l'heure, et je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre, dit Draco. Il va falloir… se faire de la place et travailler ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de _travailler_ avec vous. Juste de partager un étage. N'oubliez pas ça, d'accord ?

- Un étage, et une cuisine.

- Quoi ?

- L cuisine de l'appartement… elle est commune.

- Ouais, bah, ne comptez pas m'y voir trop souvent. Je tiens à conserver le peu d'appétit que j'ai d'habitude.

Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air lasse et, plissant les yeux, l'air de réfléchir, demanda :

- Vous avez été mon souffre-douleur dans une vie antérieure, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

- J'essaie de comprendre… votre _animosité _à mon égard.

- Mon animosité ? Vous devez me confondre avec le caniche qui vient de se soulager sur votre toile.

Le peintre ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Bon, d'accord, souffla-t-il. Vos déménageurs en ont pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne parle pas allemand, désolé, dit Harry en détournant le regard. Posez leur la question.

- Je vais le faire.

Voyant que Draco hésitait à s'éloigner et le fixait d'un drôle d'air, Harry demanda :

- Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ?

- Je ressemble au chef de bande qui n'arrêtait pas de vous tyranniser dans la cours de l'école, c'est ça ? fit mine de deviner le peintre.

- Raté. C'était plutôt moi le chef. Personne ne se serait risqué à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Bon, d'accord, alors euh… je suis le sosie du dentiste qui a dvous arracher vos dents de lait prémolaires ?

- Vous cherchez trop loin.

- Vraiment ?

- Tenez, on vient de décharger un miroir du camion, dit Harry en lui désignant d'un geste l'objet en question. La réponse que vous cherchez est là. Profitez-en. Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre devant.

Draco secoua la tête en riant, ce petit échange d'amabilités avec son futur co-locataire ayant eu pour effet, curieusement, de le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Les allemands continuaient de s'activer au déchargement du Chevrolet, silencieux et méthodiques. Il se tourna vers les « mafioso d'opérette » (dixit Harry) qui prenaient un bain de soleil et leur dit :

- Messieurs, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, je vous offre à déjeuner.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Décidément je suis gatée en ce qui concerne les rewiews !Encore merci à vous toutes (peut etre tous mais je ne crois pas qu'il yait de garçon...) Ces rewiews me motivent tellement que voici le chapitre 4. Je tiens à remercier les rewiews anonymes **Yohina, Slydawn et Lysylys (pour répondre a ta question : oui j'aime l'allemand et je suis actuellement en allemagne d'où mon pseudo.)** Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, excusez moi._

_Une dernière chose : j'ai bien avancé dans la rédaction et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez un lemon ? Si c'est le cas je tacherais d'en faire un mais je ne promet rien. Merci. _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

Harry s'arrêta net sur une dernière foulée, descendit la fermeture zippée de sa veste de sport blanche et saisit la petite bouteille d'eau minérale que lui tendait sur le trottoir comme chaque matin depuis un mois, selon un rituel immuable, le portier de l'immeuble.

- Merci, Hagrid, dit-il en essuyant d'un revers de manche son front couvert de sueur.

- Combien aujourd'hui ?

- Dix kilomètres.

- Pas mal, approuva Hagrid, un ancien boxeur poids lourds qui avait troqué dix ans plus tôt son peignoir de boxe satiné XXXL contre une livrée rouge et or de portier, moins glorieuse peut être, mais toute aussi tapageuse.

Il joua machinalement avec le bouton doré d'une de ses manches et ajouta, d'un air rêveur :

- Il fut un temps où je traînais ces cent vingt kilos sur une quinzaine de kilomètres tous les matins. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

- Les Orientaux appellent ça le karma, mon vieil Hagrid.

Le portier lui ouvrit la porte. Sa bouteille vide à la main, Harry pénétra dans le hall marbré et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Aujourd'hui, j'aime courir dans Central Park le matin, reprit-il. Qui sait ce que j'aimerai dans une prochaine vie ?

- Moi en tout cas, j'aimerais vous y revoir, dit Hagrid.

Harry lui décocha un sourire plein d'émotion.

- On ne m'a rien dit d'aussi gentil depuis longtemps.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et il s'engouffra dans la cabine en saluantHagrid d'un petit geste de la main.

Il en sortit au dernier étage, et tira ses clefs de la mini sacoche qu'il portait autour de la taille.

Sur le palier tout était calme. Il tendit l'oreille vers la porte de l'atelier du peintre mais, comme d'habitude à cette heure de la journée, il y régnait un grand silence. C'était encore une chose qui les séparait : Malfoy était un oiseau de nuit, qui dormait le jour ; lui travaillait le jour et, comme la majorité des habitants de cette planète, dormait la nuit. Depuis presque un mois qu'ils avaient emménagé, cette différence avait été une des principales sources de conflit. Le fait qu'Harry ait besoin de ses deux heures de musique "soul" et "R'n'B" par jour, n'avait rien arrangé. La veille encore, en rentrant de son jogging, il était tombé nez à nez avec un mot scotché sur sa porte disant : « J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir sans avoir l'impression d'avoir Barry White dans mon lit en train de me susurrer des mots d'amour ! » Furieux, Harry avait aussitôt répondu par un mot qu'il avait glissé sous sa porte, lui rappelant que « Pour dormir, il existe un moment privilégié qu'on appelle la nuit ! » Il avait ajouté, en parlant du chanteur noir américain à la voix de velours : « Et vous n'êtes sûrement pas le genre de Barry White ! »

Loin de les rapprocher, cette coexistence forcée n'avait fait que creuser jours après jours le fossé – non, pas le fossé, le précipice, l'abîme – qui les séparait. Harry avait plus de contacts avec son poisson rouge Némo (qui au demeurant, n'était pas rouge, mais noir) qu'avec Malfoy. Celui-ci, de son coté, ne semblait pas chercher le moins du monde à améliorer la situation. Heureusement, ils n'avaient reçu que très peu de visiteurs envoyés par la Fondation, en dehors de deux ou trois galeristes et d'une journaliste du _New York Times _venue pour faire un papier pour le supplément hebdomadaire de son journal.

Harry referma sa porte derrière lui, déposa ses clés sur la console de l'entrée et traversant l'atelier en direction de la cuisine, lança un CD de LL Cool J sur sa stéréo. Il se débarrassa de sa veste de sport et en se trémoussant et en chantant _«Uh uh, check it, check it, check it ! Uh uh, check it, check it, check it !Uh, uh...»_

Il sursauta et s'interrompit net en entrant dans la cuisine.

Un grand brun en pantalon de cuir et chemise moulante noire qui tenait une tasse de café à la main eut un mouvement de recul à son tour en le voyant apparaître.

- Seigneur ! souffla Harry en portant une main à son cœur. Vous m'avez fait peur. Je… Il n'y a personne d'habitude dans la cuisine à cette heure là, et je…

- Désolé, dit le brun. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je prenais juste un café, et je… j'allais partir de toute façon, dit-il en récupérant sur la table en marbre blanc un gros vanity-case Samsonite.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? eh bien, je…

Il hésita, posa maladroitement sa tasse vide dans l'évier et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell 1. Je sors de l'atelier de votre voisin, ou votre colocataire, je ne sais pas trop comment vous fonctionnez. Il m'a gentiment proposé de me servir un café avant de partir et… me voilà.

- Vous voilà, répéta Harry en fixant le vanity-case et en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Sûrement ce qu'il imaginait, le nécessaire de toilette quand on passe la nuit hors de chez soi, pour dire les choses d'une manière convenable.

- Bon, je dois filer, dit le brun en tripotant son immense tresse, qui lui arrivait au bas des reins, d'un air gêné. Le café est excellent, merci.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit Harry. Je n'en bois jamais.

- Oh, eh bien… merci quand même.

- De rien.

Le brun pirouetta lentement sur lui-même et demanda :

- Par où est-ce que je sors ?

Harry baissa les yeux et, ne voulant pas ajouter au malaise déjà palpable du jeune homme, l'invita à passer par son propre atelier.

- Venez la porte est juste là.

Le brun lacha sa tresse et le suivit.

- J'ai l'album, moi aussi, dit-il en traversant l'atelier.

- Quoi ?

- LL Cool J.

- Oh, la musique…

- Oui, j'adore.

- Ça nous fait un point commun, dit Harry, plus gentiment cette fois.

Le brun disparut dans l'ascenseur et Harry referma la porte.

Croiser cet homme dans la cuisine l'avait quelque peu désarçonné. Décidemment Draco Malfoy cachait bien son jeu !C'était la première fois qu'Harry pénétrait dans _l'intimité_ du peintre, en quelque sorte, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. Le premier petit ami – d'un soir ou non, tarifié ou non – à prendre son café du matin dans la cuisine commune. Il allait devoir s'y faire, semblait-il.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, se pressa une orange, puis récupéra des vêtements propres dans son dressing, avant d'aller prendre une douche, la musique de James Todd Smith, alias LL Cool J, résonnant à plein volume dans l'appartement.

Comme chaque matin, il avait hâte de se mettre au travail.

Dans son lit, Draco Malfoy plongea la tête sous son oreiller comme un soldat soufflé par le « blast » d'une explosion, si ce n'est que le « blast » en question avait nom LL Cool J, et que la déflagration faisait : _«Check it out baby, make it hot...__Check it out baby, make it hot...» _

La vibration des basses se communiquant à travers les murs et par le sol parqueté jusqu'à son lit, il s'empara de ses boules Quiès dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et se boucha les oreilles en maudissant le sort qui lui avait collé cet homme pour voisin. Il savait parfaitement qu'il travaillait toute la nuit et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil au moins le matin. C'était de la cruauté pure.

_Seigneur, Toi qui a créé des merveilles, pourquoi cet homme ?_

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit Severus Snape, mais cette situation n'est pas tolérable. Nous avons beaucoup investit dans ce projet, vous le savez. Et je ne parle pas uniquement d'argent. Il est crucial qu'il règne au moins… comment dire ?... une _entente cordiale_ entre nos deux artistes.

- J'en suis consciente, Severus, croyez-le. Et je regrette sincèrement la mauvaise impression que Harry et Draco ont fait à cette journaliste du _New York Times._ J'ai lu son papier dans le supplément hebdo. Je reconnais que c'est une catastrophe en terme d'image pour la Fondation.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Rita Skeeter, la critique d'art du _Times_, disait dans son article n'avoir jamais été aussi mal reçue de toute sa carrière qu'à l'Atelier de l'Ordre du Phoenix, où travaillaient « en parfaite froideur, disconvenance et antipathie, pour ne pas dire répulsion, Draco Malfoy, la figure de proue de l'avant-garde expressionniste américaine, et Harry Potter, le jeune vidéaste et artiste conceptuel. » La journaliste déconseillait à quiconque de se risquer à visiter l'Atelier, « à moins d'aimer jouer les médiateurs familiaux !»

Téléphone collé à l'oreille, Hermione Granger se renversa dans son canapé en cuir blanc. Par la baie vitrée de son appartement minimaliste zen de Chelsea, elle contemplait la rue.

- Je vais arranger la situation. Je vous le promets.

-Vous avez toute ma confiance, Hermione, lui assura l'administrateur. C'est bien pour cela que je vous appelle. Ne tardez pas, c'est tout.

- Je… j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour régler le problème.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir, se dit-elle en mettant fin à la conversation.

C'est ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle referma sur la table basse le beau livre qu'elle lisait consacré à l'architecte Tadao Ando2, arrangea dans le vase en _raku3_ blanc le bouquet de tulipes jaunes qu'elle se faisait livrer à grand frais chaque semaine, et… _mais oui,_ songea-t-elle, _c'est simple, parfait : le stratagème idéal ! _Simplicité et perfection, tout ce qu'elle aimait dans l'art nippon. Elle allait faire régner l'harmonie et la sérénité là où la discorde et la crispation faisaient force de loi.

_A suivre…_

_1 Eh oui ! Je n'ai pas pu résister ! (clin d'oeil à Catirella) Il fallait que je mette un des bishonen de Gundam Wing. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un manga génial ! Et, petite pub en passant, sur ce site il y a d'excellentes fic sur cet anime en particulier celles de Catirella... Allez y jeter un oeil ça vaut vraiment le coup !_

2 _Tadao Ando est un architecte Japonais contemporain_

3 _Le raku est une technique japonaise d'origine coréenne utilisée à partir du XVIème siècle pour la fabrication de pièces destinées à la cérémonie du thé.

* * *

_

**_Voilà le chapitre 4 bouclé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez moi votre avis, please !... Et à très vite pour la suite !_**

**_Bisous_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Je vous remercie, encore tous pour vos rewiews. En particulier, comme d'habitude les annonymes :** Yohina **et **Lisylys.  
**J'ai mis à jour ma bio donc lisylys tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question ainsi que toi Elentri._

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. BONNE LECTURE et à demain pour le chapitre 6._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

- _Bienvenutia, _dit le maître d'hôtel en accueillant Harry chez Bricco, un petit restaurant italien situé non loin de Central Park.

- Vous devez avoir une réservation pour trois personnes, dit Harry.

- A quel nom, s'il vous plaît ?

- Granger.

Le jeune maître d'hôtel curieusement coiffé à la Beatles consulta le registre et dit :

- _Si, Signor. _Granger. Une table pour trois. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il précéda Harry à travers la salle toute en longueur jusqu'à une table ronde nappée de blanc située dans un coin, non loin du four à pizza. A peine Harry fut-il assis, qu'il déposa devant lui un apéritif maison, et s'éclipsa à pas feutrés.

Harry observa le décor, avec son alternance de murs blancs, ou tapissés de velours rouge, ou en briques nues. De vieilles affiches encadrées « Buitoni » ou « Pasta Voiello » ajoutaient à l'atmosphère « cosy » napolitaine. Sur la vingtaine de tables que comptait la salle, la moitié environ étaient occupées.

Harry doutait encore que se fût une si « riche idée » d'être là. Hermione l'avait convaincu d'accepter ce dîner avec Malfoy censé leur permettre de « briser la glace » et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que cette soirée allait être un nouveau fiasco. Et pourtant, si il avait bien compris les propos de son amie, Malfoy et lui n'avaient guère le choix : ils devaient s'entendre si ils ne voulaient pas que la Fondation leur coupe les vivres et ne fasse valoir ses droits contractuels. La galeriste avait accepté de jouer les médiatrices, et leur avait promis d'être présente ce soir.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était un peu plus de 19 heures. Il était en avance. Il croisa le regard de quelques dîneurs. Un gosse de deux ou trois ans, juché sur une chaise haute, lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents barbouillées de mousse au chocolat, tandis qu'un type chauve, Ray-Ban bleutées relevées sur le front, visiblement esseulé, lui jetait des regards appréciateurs. Plus loin, une sexagénaire élégamment vêtue aspirait ses spaghettis à grands bruits de succion. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que tous ces détails, mis bout à bout dans une vidéo, composerait une étonnante séquence de « cinéma vérité » ou de « cinéma direct ». Une excellente piste pour un prochain travail…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche satinée sous une veste sport en daim beige du plus bel effet. Harry le trouva étonnamment jeune, et la classe naturelle des hommes véritablement élégants. Il le vit jeter un regard circulaire dans la salle, en même temps qu'il était accueilli par le maître d'hôtel. Et il le repéra. Il se retourna vers l'entrée – espérant peut-être l'arrivée opportune d'Hermione, qui lui eût permis de ne pas rejoindre la table seul – avant de se décider à suivre le jeune « Beatles » en gilet et nœud papillon.

Harry tira nerveusement sur le col de sa chemise rouge tout en jetant des regards nerveux à gauche et à droite. Il vit le gosse à la mousse au chocolat éternuer brusquement et pulvériser une nuée cacaotée sur la nappe blanche, le chemisier en soie, et les lunettes de sa génitrice. La vision le fit sourire malgré lui, et c'est ce visage là qu'il offrit involontairement au regard de Malfoy, qui venait d'arriver à la table.

- Bonjour, dit-il, visiblement étonné de ne pas avoir droit à l'habituelle grimace. Vous permettez ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le peintre vit le sourire disparaître aussitôt ;

- C'est conseillé pour dîner, dit Harry froidement.

- Bien sûr.

Draco ôta sa veste, s'attabla et jeta un regard aux dîneurs les plus proches. Le chauve aux Ray-Ban le toisa d'un œil méchant. Le peintre haussa un sourcil perplexe, cherchant à comprendre.

- Je m'étonne qu'Hermione ne soit pas la première arrivée, dit-il pour faire la conversation en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je ne connais personne d'aussi ponctuel.

- Oui, c'est l'une de ses grande qualités, reconnu distraitement Harry, tandis que le maître d'hôtel servait l'apéritif maison à Draco et déposait plusieurs menus sur la table.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis :

- Oh, à propos, merci pour la musique, dit Draco.

- La musique ?

- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas entendu ce matin, ni hier. J'en déduis que vous avez eu pitié de moi.

- Je n'étais pas à l'atelier, ni hier, ni ce matin.

- Oh… ça explique tout, dit le peintre avec une moue désolée.

Voyant qu'Harry évitait sciemment son regard et ne semblait pas décidé à faire le moindre effort pour rendre la situation moins pénible, il dit :

- Il y a un film de Ridley Scott que j'aime beaucoup, son premier en fait ; il s'intitule _Les Duellistes._ L'action se passe en 1800, en France. Deux officiers de l'armée Napoléonienne s'y affrontent je ne sais combien de fois en duel sur une durée de quinze ans. La raison ? Une querelle futile, devenue de plus en plus floue avec le temps. Quinze ans…

- Ça m'étonnerait que nous ayons à nous supporter aussi longtemps, dit Harry. Le bail du loft est de un an, et… j'ai encore toute ma raison.

- Vraiment ? fit Malfoy, provocateur.

Harry leva les yeux, piqué au vif, mais s'efforça de ne pas répliquer.

Au même instant, un serveur apparut à côté d'eux. Il toussa pour s'excuser, et annonça :

- Une mademoiselle Granger m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'elle avait un empêchement de dernière minute. Elle vous souhaite néanmoins un excellent dîner, et promet de vous appeler très vite. Et la note est pour elle, bien entendu.

_- Mione, tu n'as quand même pas osé,_ songea Harry, scandalisé. _Un empêchement, tu parles !_

- Bon, s'inclina le peintre avec un sourire. Il semble que notre chère Hermione ait décidé de nous faire faux bond. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je subodore le coup monté.

- C'est évident, admit Harry.

- Ceci dit… nous sommes là ; nous serions idiots de ne pas au moins dîner. Ce restaurant a une excellente réputation. Quant à nos petits… disons, différends, nous pourrions les régler du même coup.

- Un procès fleuve n'y suffirait pas, dit Harry.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps que nous nous comportions l'un comme l'autre comme des adultes ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé.

- Vous voyez ? C'est typique. Ça s'apparente à un refus de dialoguer pure et simple. Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous faire des excuses – pour quoi au juste, je n'en sais rien – mais je me suis excusé. Alors dites-moi ce que j'ai fait qui justifie une pareille défiance de votre part ? On dirait que j'ai commis… je ne sais pas, moi, un blasphème.

- Vous n'aimez pas Barry White.

- Quoi ? D'abord, c'est faux, j'aime beaucoup Barry White, mais… je vous l'ai dit, pas au petit matin. Et surtout pas dans mon lit.

Le coté décalé et absurde du dialogue frappa soudain Harry qui, encore sous le coup de l'amusement causé par le gosse à la mousse au chocolat – qui avait réussit à s'en mettre jusque dans les narines –, ne put réprimer un nouveau sourire.

- Ça vous amuse… tant mieux, dit Draco.

Harry secoua la tête en s'intimant l'ordre de se ressaisir, mais rien n'y fit. L'idée d'un Barry White éléphantesque forçant l'entrée du lit du peintre lui paraissait cette fois irrésistible, et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- D'accord, faisons une trêve, abdiqua-t-il, tout en lui se refusant soudain à poursuivre la vendetta.

Il ajout, comme si cela réglait tout :

- Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai faim.

- C'est une raison, dit Draco.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était installé en face de lui, Harry prit le temps de le dévisager, captivé par son regard gris acier à l'étrange propriété magnétique. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux en lui.

- C'est drôle, vous n'avez pas du tout le teint pâlichon du noctambule, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je met de l'autobronzant.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-il. Je me contente de prendre le soleil sur un banc dans Central Park chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion.

- Je ne vous y ai jamais vu.

- Vous y courez le matin. Je m'y prélasse l'après midi.

Le serveur revint à cet instant pour prendre leur commande. Il leur fit mille suggestions, et ils se laissèrent tenter par des _bruschetta_ en entrée, couvertes de mozzarella, de tomate et d'aubergine, suivies d'une assiette de bar grillé avec des langoustines et des calamars, le tout arrosé de _chianti classico._

- Je ne savais pas Hermione férue de cuisine italienne, dit Harry.

- Hermione est un grand mystère pour moi, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer beaucoup, dit Draco en buvant une gorgée de vin. Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ?

- Mione ? Seigneur… je ne sais pas, depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle a accompagné mes premiers pas sur le marché de l'art. Et vous ?

- Cela fera un an en Août. Elle a acheté une de mes toiles sur mon site Internet, en me laissant un mot d'une extrême gentillesse. Je lui ai répondu, et… voilà. Elle est devenue mon agent.

- Vous vendez sur Internet ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. C'est un média fabuleux. Une galerie permanente, ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour un coût relativement abordable.

Le serveur leur apporta les entrées sur un joli plateau ovale et leur souhaita bon appétit.

- C'est splendide, commenta Harry.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands et avoua :

- Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur habituellement, mais je dois dire que ce soir, je me sens le ventre creux.

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais… le stress fait quelque fois cet effet.

- J'avoue que j'appréhendais ce dîner, admis Harry.

- Moi aussi, reconnu Draco.

Il posa sa serviette sur ses genoux, puis ses coudes sur la table et dit :

- Je tiens à dissiper au moins un malentendu. Le premier. Celui qui nous a valu de nous tourner le dos durant toutes ces semaines. Quand j'ai dit ce soir là, à la Galerie Poudlard, que quelque chose sonnait tellement creux que j'en avais mal aux tympans, je ne parlais pas de votre travail, je ne me le serais pas permis, mais d'un livre, écrit par mon ex. Un roman autobiographique, en fait, dans lequel, excusez moi l'expression : j'en prends pour mon grade. Je parlais donc de son écriture, et je crois évidemment que j'étais de parti pris.

- Je vois.

- La question est : me croyez-vous ?

Harry hésita un instant. Pouvait-il raisonnablement lui refuser le bénéfice du doute ?

- … Je vous crois, dit-il.

- J'en suis soulagé.

Harry le regarda piquer avec un nouvel enthousiasme dans ses_ bruschetta,_ puis émettre un « Mmmm » qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait du pain aillé à l'huile d'olive nappé de mozzarella.

- Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ? lui demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Franchement ? dit Draco.

- Evidemment.

- Eh bien, sur pas grand-chose… J'envisage de peindre des intérieurs ultra modernes, minimalistes. Uniquement pour les lignes et la lumière. Un peu dans l'esprit de certaines pièces vides d'Edward Hopper.1

- Il me semble que l'appartement d'Hermione ferait merveilleusement l'affaire, suggéra Harry.

- C'est vrai. Je vais y penser. Et vous ?

- Moi ?

- Oui. Que filmez-vous en ce moment ?

- J'avoue que ce restaurant m'inspire. J'aimerais y réaliser un long plan séquence, qui glisserait d'une table à une autre, dans le style « cinéma vérité ».

- Avec cigales et mandolines en fond sonore ?

- C'est une excellente idée, rigola Harry.

Il écouta se prolonger en écho son propre rire et songea, incrédule, qu'Hermione avait somme toute plutôt bien joué son coup. Ils avaient, contre toute attente, « brisé la glace », et étaient même en passe de faire mieux que cela : une complicité était en train de naître, et la cohabitation s'annonçait maintenant sous un jour nouveau. C'était curieux, mais ce n'était plus du tout le même homme qu'Harry avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui. Tout ce qui l'horripilait chez lui paraissait soudain n'avoir jamais existé. Comment était-ce possible ? Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Tu ne le connais pas. Il est très sympa. »_

- Vous savez, reprit Draco, l'Atelier a été pour moi une véritable planche de salut. J'étais hébergé chez un ami depuis des mois, et ces derniers temps, faute de place, je dormais dans son couloir.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non. Mais on se lasse vite de se faire piétiner au réveil.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Pour ma part, je « squattais » dans un immeuble de Sugar Hill, à Harlem, avoua-t-il.

- Un squat ?

- Un vrai de vrai.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous viviez dans un squat, fit le peintre en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

- Et pourtant… Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'y avais mes habitudes.

- Je peux comprendre ça.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour la vie de bohème.

- Ça aussi, je peux le comprendre.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun s'absorba dans ses pensées, en savourant le délicieux mélange des aubergines grillées et du chianti.

Levant la tête, Harry vit une grande blonde se lever de table derrière le chauve aux Ray-Ban, et, involontairement, bousculer celui-ci dans le dos. Les Ray-Ban glissèrent sur le front du chauve et tombèrent dans ses spaghettis à la carbonara.

Harry se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas rire.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda Draco.

- Rien… pardon, dit Harry en se ressaisissant, tandis que le chauve, sourcils froncés et l'air écoeuré, récupérait ses lunettes du bout des doigts, comme on extrait quelque chose d'une fange immonde.

Il détourna le regard, but une gorgée de chianti, observa le peintre un instant à la façon d'un botaniste examinant un nouveau spécimen de la flore locale, et demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vivre aux Etats-Unis ? Vous êtes de Londres je crois ?

- Je suis né et j'ai vécu à Londres jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans puis mes parents se sont exilés à Prague.

- Prague. « La ville la plus visitée du monde. »

- C'est ce que l'on raconte. Et je sais ce que vous allez me dire, parce que je l'ai beaucoup entendu. Je ne peux nier le fait que Prague est une ville splendide, je l'adore, comme je ne nierais pas non plus le fait qu'elle est en plein essor économique. J'ai d'ailleurs lu dans le magazine _Times_ que pas moins de trente mille Américains l'ont adoptée comme lieu de résidence (véridique). Mais j'ai accompli le parcours inverse.

- La raison ?

- Prague est devenue un paradis pour investisseurs. Je voulais une ville qui soit un paradis pour artistes.

- New York, c'est cela, pour vous ?

- Eh bien, Manhattan oui, en quelque sorte.

- Un paradis impitoyable, alors.

- Tous les paradis le sont, dit Draco.

- Je me suis trompé sur votre compte, reconnu Harry en grignotant un dernier morceau de _bruschetta_.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous n'avez rien d'un cynique blasé. Vous êtes un idéaliste, un rêveur.

- Je vous renvoie le compliment, dit le peintre en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire qui révéla une charmante fossette.

- Ne croyez pas cela. Je suis réaliste. Et prudent. Je me méfie d'un tas de choses.

- Vraiment ?

Draco parut hésiter avant de demander :

- De la gente féminine également ?

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Son premier réflexe fut de crier à l'indiscrétion, mais il préféra la franchise.

- Dans mon cas il s'agit de la gente masculine, mais oui surtout d'eux, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Mauvaises expériences, hein ?

- Là je dois dire que j'ai la palme… Mon dernier petit ami en date, un acteur au chômage, a mis mon écran plasma au clou. J'ai dû débourser quatre cents dollars chez un préteur sur gages pour le récupérer. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

- Vous jouez de malchance. N'en tirez pas des généralités.

- Facile à dire.

Draco le reconnu volontiers en observant un silence. Le serveur revint au même moment et déposa sur la table, à la façon d'un magicien découvrant un lapin caché sous un chapeau, le bar grillé pour deux, dont le délicat fumet se répandit comme par enchantement autour de la table.

- Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? demanda le peintre en contemplant, les yeux écarquillés, le poisson grillé sur son lit de langoustines et de calamars.

- Ce qu'en dirais mon père : qu'une truite dans la marmite vaut mieux que deux saumons dans la rivière.

- C'est joli.

- C'est irlandais.

- Une vraie devise pour artistes faméliques.

- Ce que nous ne sommes pas.

- Je l'admets. Merci Hermione.

- … oui, merci, Mione, répéta Harry, d'un ton qui semblait dire : pour ce plat, et pour tout le reste.

_A suivre…_

1 **Edward Hopper** (22 juillet 1882 - 15 mai 1967), peintre américain, principalement connu pour ses descriptions réalistes de la solitude dans la vie contemporaine des américains.

* * *

_Un nouveau chapitre de terminé qui voit la réconciliation d'Harry et Draco. Mais cela va-t-il durer ?... La réponse au prochain chapitre ! En attendant : REWIEW please !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà comme promis. Décidément, je suis gâtée coté rewiew : j'en ai de plus en plus à chaque chapitre (pas de beaucoup mais quand même...). Alors un grand merci à vous toutes._

_Comme d'habitude, un merci particulier aux anonymes : **Yohana, Lysylys **( désolée pour mes fautes en Italien, mais je n'ai jamais appris cette langue !) et je crois que c'est tout. Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Juin et sa chaleur accablante s'étaient définitivement installés sur New York et ses 340 hectares de verdure qui en constituaient à la fois le cœur et le poumon, Central Park, dont seuls les épais sous-bois conservaient encore quelque fraîcheur.

Harry continuait d'y faire son jogging matinal quotidien, à l'heure où d'autres s'y promenaient à pied, à vélo, en rollers ou même en calèche. De retour à l'Atelier, il prenait sa douche, engloutissait un bol de céréales et se mettait au travail en musique, mais en coiffant désormais ses oreilles d'un casque sans fil, par pitié pour son noctambule de colocataire.

Ils avaient mis au point des règles de vie aussi simples qu'efficaces, qui leur permettaient de jouir, dans un même espace cloisonné, d'une totale liberté, sans avoir à sacrifier aucunement leur intimité. La cuisine commune était devenue leur rendez-vous impromptu. C'était à chaque fois le hasard, plutôt que leurs habitudes respectives, qui les mettait en présence.

Harry continuait d'y croiser les mêmes deux ou trois jeunes hommes, dont le brun à la longue tresse fan de LL Cool J. Tous étaient invariablement et très curieusement munis d'un bagage style mallette ou vanity-case, et semblaient toujours faire grand mystère de la raison – pourtant évidente – de leur présence à l'Atelier. Harry n'avait posé aucune question. C'est Draco lui-même qui avait pris les devants, la veille, en lui expliquant qu'il travaillait sur une série de nus pour la prochaine exposition – individuelle, cette fois – que leur avait commandée la fondation de L'Ordre du Phoenix. Les jeunes hommes étaient donc « officiellement » des modèles venus poser à l'Atelier. Pourquoi pas ?

- Alors, et ce régime Hagrid ? demanda Harry au portier en arrivant à la hauteur de l'immeuble, le pas traînant et le souffle court, après un nouveau périple d'une dizaine de kilomètres dans les allées ombreuses du parc.

- Déjà dix kilos, répondit l'ancien boxeur en lui tendant sa bouteille d'eau. J'ai ressortit mon puncheur bag, mes gants et ma corde à sauter. Encore deux mois, et je serai un autre homme.

Hagrid en avait assez de faire le « pied de grue », selon sa propre expression, à longueur de journée, et souhaitait retrouver un travail actif. Pour cela, il avait décidé de se remettre en condition physique. Il regretterait les habitants de l'immeuble, mais, comme il disait, « on a qu'une vie, et elle est courte ».

- Oh, à propos, dit-il, le traiteur pour Monsieur Malfoy est passé ce matin à la première heure et il m'a laissé une facture.

- Donnez, dit Harry, je vais la glisser sous sa porte.

Hagrid sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre d'une de ses grandes poches.

- Dites lui que si il a besoin d'un DJ pour animer sa soirée, mon cousin n'a pas son pareil pour ça. Rap, techno, dance… tout ce qu'il voudra. Il lui fera un prix d'ami.

- Je transmettrai, promit Harry, qui doutait que Draco eût l'intention de faire appel à un DJ ce soir-là pour ce qui était, lui avait-il dit, « une petite soirée intime réunissant une cinquantaine de personnes, des amis pour la plupart. »

Harry traversa le hall, remit dans ses oreilles les écouteurs de son baladeur numérique et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en accordant son pas au rythme de « Bo Godzilla » du rappeur Daddy Puff :

_« Uh-uh, yeah,_

_Uh-huh, yeah, uuh_

_Uh-huh, yeah, uuh… »_

**oooooooooooo  
**

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, debout sur le perron de leur maison de style colonial des faubourgs de Philadelphie, James et Lily Potter regardaient, incrédules, leur fille Ginny embarquer en fauteuil roulant à bord d'une camionnette Bedford tout droit sortie d'un film hippie des années 70, sur laquelle étaient peints en lettres bleues sur fond blanc les mots « World Peace » - Paix dans le Monde.

- Maman, papa, je serai de retour demain dans l'après-midi, leur lança Ginny, en route pour un « sit-in » pacifique sur les pelouses de la Maison Blanche.

Trois de ses camarades aux cheveux longs, qui paraissaient également échappés du même genre de film, l'aidaient, hilares, à embarquer avec son fauteuil par la double porte arrière du « van ». Le petit groupe se définissait comme « techno-anarcho-post-capitaliste » ; ses membres aimaient aussi se qualifier de _travellers_, de « voyageurs », dans l'esprit nomade. James et Lily ne comprenaient rien à toute cette culture dite « alternative » ; ils n'avaient qu'une seule préoccupation : le bien-être de leur fille, qui paraissait curieusement s'épanouir dans ce milieu qu'eux-mêmes avaient renoncé à qualifier.

- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? lui lança seulement Lily en serrant la main de son mari comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

Ils avaient rêvé d'un fils médecin et d'une fille institutrice. Ils avaient un artiste squatteur – ou ex squatteur – homosexuel à New York, et une fille rebelle et contestataire.

- On a dû manquer quelque chose, murmura James Potter d'un air dépité en enlaçant affectueusement sa femme par la taille. Mais, au moins, ils sont en bonne santé et (il croisa les doigts) ils n'ont pas de problèmes avec la justice de ce pays. Enfin, pas encore…

**oooooooooo  
**

- Je suis mort de jalousie, s'écria Ron Weasley en désignant l'espace de l'Atelier d'un geste théâtral.

Le violoniste, feignant l'indignation horrifiée, ajouta à l'adresse de Draco :

- Tu es un faux frère, un prince déguisé en mendiant. Oser dormir dans mon couloir, et « recevoir » ensuite tes amis dans ton palais new yorkais… quelle humiliation pour nous autres !

Draco prit son ami dans ses bras sous les regards amusés d'une partie des invités.

- Arrête ton cinéma, tu veux ? lui dit-il en riant.

Puis, se tournant vers celle qui l'accompagnait :

- Pansy, c'est ça ? dit-il, se rappelant la réceptionniste qui s'était pris les pieds dans son futon, ou plutôt dans ses côtes, un matin.

- Oui, dit la fille, ravie qu'il se souvienne de son prénom.

- Allez-vous servir un verre, tous les deux, je vous rejoins.

- Qu'est ce que j'entends ? demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Du… rap ?

- Oui. Un petit clin d'œil à mon colocataire, qui adore ça, expliqua Draco.

-Excellent, commenta Pansy en remuant des hanches au rythme de la musique.

Draco avait finalement suivi la suggestion d'Hagrid en demandant au cousin du portier, un certain DJ Black, de venir animer musicalement la soirée. Le disc-jockey – jean « baggy » extra large, tee shirt de basket à col V et boucle d'oreille en argent – sortait tout juste de trois mois de prison pour violation de conditionnelle, et dédicaçait pratiquement chacun des tubes qu'il passait aux rappeurs du moment qui avaient des démélés avec la justice.

Harry riait à chacune des dédicaces du DJ, persuadé que les invités présents devaient croire à une « performance », une manifestation d'art éphémère qui prévoit une réaction du public, sans se douter que ladite « performance » était ailleurs et encore à venir, où ils ne l'attendaient certainement pas. Nul, en effet, ne semblait s'être étonné qu'il y eût toutes ces bâches épaisses étendues et scotchées ensemble sur le sol de l'Atelier, pensant sans doute qu'elles étaient là pour protéger le plancher. Après tout, c'était un atelier d'artistes, et il n'y avait aucune raison de trouver cela bizarre.

Harry avait discrètement installé à chaque angle de l'atelier de Draco, une caméra fixe, qui filmait en continu les invités sans qu'ils s'en doutent. La surprise était prévue pour plus tard. Draco avait trouvé son idée un peu « extrême » mais il s'y était plié en démménageant notamment tous les objets un peu fragiles qu'il possédait, à commencer par ses toiles, rangées dans un réduit qui servait de buanderie.

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione venait d'arriver avec son ami Blaise Zabini, l'agent immobilier de Greenwich Village, dont le regard de prédateur se posait sur tout ce que l'Atelier comptait de représentantes de sexe féminin. La galeriste l'observait du coin de l'œil – un œil évidement jaloux – tandis qu'il s'attardait sur les formes séduisantes de Pansy. Harry lui remarqua Duo Maxwell, le joli brun a la longue tresse et au vanity-case qui semblait bien seul près du buffet. Draco l'avait salué quelques minutes auparavant, le plus banalement du monde, sans trahir une seconde – pour quelle raison ? le peintre n'étant pas du genre à se cacher – le fait qu'ils avaient de toute évidence passé au moins une nuit ensemble.

Le peintre comptait bien plus d'amis proches à New York qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait là des artistes, des musiciens, des écrivains, mais également un médecin urgentiste, un groupe de dockers ou encore un portier en la personne de Hagrid, que, le voyant pour la première fois sans son uniforme, vêtu d'un polo noir, Harry avait trouvé beaucoup plus jeune.

- Et maintenant, « Keep Ya Head up » du plus grand rappeur de Los Angeles, le regretté Tupac Shakur, annonça son cousin DJ en lançant le « single » sur sa platine, volume légèrement remonté.

Harry, battant la mesure avec le pied, avala une gorgée de punch, ravi que Draco lui ait fait la surprise d'associer sa musique préférée à ce qui était pourtant _sa _soirée.

- Comment ça va ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

C'était justement Draco.

- Bien, bien.

- Toujours décidé ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

- Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Ce sera l'œuvre maitresse de ma prochaine expo.

- Je ne sais franchement pas ce que mes amis vont en penser. Parce que je vous rappelle que je n'ai que des amis ici.

- Vous voulez me culpabiliser, c'est ça ? dit Harry.

- Non. Juste tester votre motivation.

- Elle est intacte.

- Alors… ce sera quand vous voudrez, lui dit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre ses amis dockers, qui l'appelaient à grands cris. Mais… vingt secondes, maximum. On est bien d'accord ?

- C'est peu.

- Vous diffuserez la séquence au ralentit. Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez quatre caméras, et que vous multiplierez ces vingt secondes par quatre.

Harry leva la tête et regarda la dizaine de têtes de sprinklers du dispositif anti-incendie logéees dans le faux plafond de l'atelier du peintre. En plus de ceux de l'atelier, un détecteur de fumée isolé mais relié au même dispositif se trouvait dans la buanderie.

Harry posa son verre, tourna discrètement les talons et s'éclipsa en direction du réduit.

Une fois là, il s'enferma à l'intérieur et vérifia l'image des quatre moniteurs vidéo reliés chacun à une caméra d'angle de l'atelier. Sur l'un deux, il vit Draco qui bavardait avec ses amis dockers. Il croisait les bras, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, appréhendant manifestement le moment fatidique.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry sortit son briquet, l'alluma, et monta sur un tabouret.

Puis, les yeux rivés sur les moniteurs, il approcha la flamme du détecteur de fumée.

_A suivre….

* * *

_

_Niark, niark, niark… Fin un peu plus sadique que d'habitude mais pas trop quand même. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ademain pour leprochain chapitre. _

_En attendant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : faites pêter ma boite aux lettres ! lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tous le monde ! Aujourd'hui je suis à la bourre et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos rewiews mais un grand MERCI à toutes ! Voici donc le chapitre 7. BONNE LECTURE._

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Il n'y eut pas même une alarme, juste le bruit du déclenchement en cascade des sprinklers, qui pulvérisèrent instantanément vers le sol et les invités de grands parapluie d'eau tiède.

Partout dans l'atelier, ce fut la stupeur, puis la panique à l'idée qu'un incendie s'était déclaré.

Des cris aigus fusèrent ça et là, tandis que chacun tentait comme il le pouvait d'échapper à la pluie artificielle ; les uns, comme Draco avec ses amis dockers, courant s'abriter sous les tables du buffet, les autres piétinant à la recherche d'une issue.

DJ Black ôta son tee-shirt pour couvrir sa stéréo, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était apparemment le seul épargné par les sprinklers.

Harry assistait à la scène par écrans interposés, tout à la fascination de voir se concrétiser – allait-il réussir à l'expliquer, c'était une autre histoire – sa tentative « conceptuelle » d'établir une relation directe, physique, avec un public, et d'enregistrer sa réaction. Il reprenait là, en la poussant plus loin, l'idée d'un artiste américain des années soixante-dix, Tom Marioni, dont la plus célèbre « performance » traitant de la communication s'intitulait « _L'art de boire une bière avec ses amis est la plus haute forme d'art_ ». Les restes de la soirée-évènement de Marioni – les bouteilles vides et autres rebus – avaient été abandonnés et exposés tels quels.

Harry vit Hermione relever sa veste de tailleur et s'en couvrir la tête.

Ron Weasley se tenait les bras en croix, le menton levé, comme s'il s'abandonnait à une pluie salvatrice, cependant que sa petite amie Pansy était accroupie à côté de lui, comme si cette position basse changeait quelque chose au fait qu'elle allait être trempée de toute façon.

Harry compta vingt secondes, ainsi que le lui avait demandé Draco, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence des sprinklers.

Il appuya une fois, puis une deuxième.

Rien.

Il essaya une troisième fois, mais le système anti-incendie ne répondait pas.

La pluie dura au total quarante-cinq secondes.

Un déluge.

Une éternité.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, et Harry, qui était revenu précipitamment dans l'atelier pour crier à la fausse alerte et rassurer les invités, entendit sa propre voix résonner dans un silence assourdissant et abasourdi :

-… alerte, fausse alerte, c'est une performance, une performance…

Il baissa la voix jusqu'au murmure en croisant les regards incrédules des invités trempés jusqu'aux os.

-… il n'y a pas d'incendie. Je… je vous demande pardon, le système n'a pas fonctionné. Personne n'aurait dû être…

Il chercha désespérément Draco du regard.

-… mouillé à ce point, termina-t-il piteusement.

Le peintre, qui était sorti de son abri, intervint pour dire :

- Je ne vous demanderai pas d'applaudir. Vous êtes surpris, c'est compréhensible. Mais j'espère que vous vous consolerez en sachant que vous avez été, et Harry et moi-même tenons à vous en remercier… eh bien… les acteurs involontaires d'une œuvre d'art.

- Ça de l'art ? demanda un docker.

- Un sacrilège, plaisanta un de ses amis en levant son verre de whisky pour l'offrir aux regards de tous. De l'eau dans un « vieille réserve » écossais pur malt, c'est une profanation.

Draco sourit de la plaisanterie, mais il fut bien le seul.

Si la performance avait un mérite, tentait de se consoler Harry, c'était, semblait-il, de ne laisser personne indifférent.

Les invités pataugeaient dans l'eau d'un air consterné, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir sécher leurs vêtements.

La plupart renoncèrent à trouver un moyen et gagnèrent la porte de sortie, bien décidés à rentrer chez eux.

Harry, confus, s'excusait auprès de qui voulait bien l'entendre. Une petite blonde, du nom de Milicent Boulstrode, journaliste dans un célèbre magazine d'art, le fusilla du regard en sortant.

Même Hermione, qui s'était mise sur son trente et un et sortait de chez le coiffeur, était furieuse.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, lui dit-elle avant de sortir au bras de son ami Blaise. J'enfilerais un maillot de bain. Non, mieux : une tenue de plongée ! J'espère que tu as prévu un seau et une serpillière.

- Pas une goutte, c'est trop cool, répétait dans son coin, l'air éberlué, DJ Black, qui avait échappé avec son matériel hi-fi au sinistre, installé sur les deux mètres carrés du loft à l'abris des sprinklers.

En moins de dix minutes, l'Atelier fut totalement déserté.

En dehors de DJ Black qui remballait, il ne restait plus que Hagrid, le portier. Il avait aussitôt appelé un de ses amis travaillant à l'entretient de l'immeuble, qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec un aspirateur à eau professionnel.

Les serveurs envoyés par le traiteur tentaient de sauver sur les tables ce qui pouvait l'être, mais presque tout était fichu. Harry les voyait remplir des sacs poubelles à tour de bras.

- C'est une catastrophe, se lamenta-t-il, assis sur une chaise près du buffet, ou ce qu'il en restait, l'air accablé. Le bouton d'arrêt n'a pas fonctionné.

- Je m'en suis douté, dit Draco en s'emparant d'une chaise pliante et en prenant place à coté de lui. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-J'ai gâché votre soirée. A cause de moi et de mon stupide égoïsme, qui sait combien d'amis vous avez perdu ce soir ?

- Je n'ai perdu aucun ami, n'ayez crainte, assura Milan en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon. Je les appellerai un par un demain. Un peu d'eau, ce n'est pas si grave, après tout.

- Vous appelez ça un peu d'eau ?

Le peintre paru y réfléchir un instant en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts, avant d'être pris lentement, irrésistiblement, d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Harry tourna la tête et le regarda se tenir les côtes comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Quoi, mais… ça vous fait rire ?

- On, Seigneur, oui ! s'esclaffa le peintre en essuyant ses larmes. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille de toute ma vie.

- Et vous n'êtes pas près de la revoir, avoua Harry en se laissant contaminer par la bonne humeur inespérée du peintre et son rire agréable.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'on courrait à la catastrophe, commenta ce dernier.

- Moi le premier, précisa Harry, le dos bien droit, les deux mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, comme prostré. C'est une chose se susciter la réaction d'un public ; c'en est une autre de le ficher en rogne.

Pris d'un nouvel accès de fou rire, dans un geste de complicité amicale, Draco posa machinalement une main sur l'une des siennes.

A son contact, totalement pris au dépourvu, Harry sentit un frisson lui électriser la nuque, cependant que ses joues s'empourpraient violemment à la vue de cette main au modelé viril qu'il fixait d'un air tout à la fois incrédule et troublé.

Relevant la tête, le peintre se rendit compte de son geste involontairement audacieux, et il reprit doucement sa main, qu'il passa dans ses cheveux blonds avec une désinvolture feinte, avant d'essuyer ses yeux humides. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea à s'excuser, mais, incapable de formuler cela, il renonça.

Deux heures plus tard, grâce notamment à l'intervention de l'ami de Hagrid employé à l'entretien de l'immeuble, l'Atelier avait retrouvé son aspect de tous les jours. Il était un peu plus de onze heures du soir, et Draco et Harry, qui n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour nettoyer, se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine commune autour d'un café – ou du moins presque seuls, Draco tentant d'expliquer au téléphone à Severus Snape, l'administrateur de la Fondation, « l'incident ». Snape venait d'en être informé par un de ses assistants, lui-même prévenu directement par la centrale d'alarme à distance sur son portable, en même temps que les pompiers, qu'il avait fallu renvoyer.

- Oui, une « performance », monsieur… Je sais ça paraît un peu étrange, mais vous connaissez le travail original d'Harry Potter. La presse ? Eh bien, il y avait deux ou trois journalistes présents, mais il s'agissait avant tout d'une soirée entre amis, le but recherché n'était pas de médiatiser l'événement… Oui, je suis d'accord, si la presse s'en fait l'écho, tant mieux. Quoi ? Oh… eh bien, euh…

Harry croisa le regard du peintre et le sentit brusquement embarrassé. Il répondit :

- Oui, monsieur, au beau fixe, c'est ça… Non, non, nous travaillons désormais… (Un petit sourire le coin de ses lèvres)… côte à côte.

Comprenant la nature de la question posée par Snape, Harry sourit à son tour, et se sentit rougir légèrement.

Draco raccrocha et revint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. La lampe de style « billard » qui descendait au dessus de la table diffusait un éclairage agréable, et Harry se prit à admirer le modelé délicat du visage du peintre. Il lui trouva à cet instant une vague ressemblance avec cet acteur anglais qui avait débuté sa carrière au théâtre puis à onze ans au cinéma, Tom quelque chose.

- Vous ne devriez pas sucré autant votre café, lui dit-il soudain en voyant Harry mettre un troisième morceau de sucre dans sa minuscule tasse. C'est impressionnant.

- Quoi ? Oh, je sais… c'est plus fort que moi, admit Harry. Je suis un « bec sucré », comme dit ma mère.

A son grand étonnement, Draco s'étendit sur la question en véritable spécialiste. Il évoqua l'intérêt de régulariser sa glycémie, lui expliqua dont Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu parler, comme les « biguanides », qui favorisent le captage du glucose dans l'organisme, ou encore les « sulfamides », des hypo-glycémiants qui stimulent la production d'insuline, expliqua-t-il. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry eut l'impression d'être projeté dans un épisode de la série U_rgences_.

La petite parenthèse était si inattendue, si décalée, et même si étrange d'une certaine manière, qu'Harry fut presque soulagé lorsque, changeant de sujet, Draco suggéra :

- Que diriez-vous de mettre un peu de musique ?

Harry jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, et nota l'heure déjà tardive.

- C'est vous qui demandez cela ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime la musique.

- Je crois surtout que c'est votre heure, n'est ce pas ? L'entrée de la nuit vous inspire.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, avoua Draco d'un ton qui laissait planer un doute sur ce qu'il entendait exactement par là.

Harry se leva et glissa un CD du chanteur « gangsta » Snoop Doggy Dogg dans le poste CD-cassettes qu'il avait installé quelques jours plus tôt sur le plan de travail.

- Le Barry White de la côte Ouest, commenta Draco en écoutant les premières mesures sensuelles de la chanson _Beautiful._

- Hum… connaisseur, en plus, dit Harry, en arquant un sourcil impressionné.

Il revint s'asseoir et s'adossa, ou plutôt s'étendit de tout son long sur sa chaise en baillant.

Draco appuya un coude sur la table, puis son menton dans le creux de sa main, et fixa Harry pensivement.

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier.

- Je vous regarde et… plus je vous trouve séduisant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une plaisanterie ? rigola Harry.

Mais en voyant l'air sérieux du peintre, il se redressa sur sa chaise et rougit à retardement.

- Non, dit Draco en se levant à son tour, avant de passer lentement derrière Harry.

Avant que le brun ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit les mains du blond se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, et leur chaleur se communiquer à sa peau à travers l'épaisseur de sa chemise.

- Draco, qu'est ce que vous ?... réussit-il à articuler, avant que les mots ne s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

- Chut !

Harry ferma les yeux, inclina mollement la tête en arrière.

- Vous ne devriez pas, je ne sais pas ce que…

Il s'interrompit net en sentant un baiser effleurer sa joue comme une caresse. Puis un autre sa nuque, et un autre encore.

- Oh, Draco…

- Je te propose une « performance » unique, sans caméra cette fois lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en l'enlaçant par les épaules. Cette nuit est à nous, et à nous seuls.

- Je te préviens : comme tout artiste, j'ai des exigences.

- Je les satisferai toutes, se vanta le blond en souriant.

EtDraco tint largement ses promesses...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Désolée pour celles qui sont frustrées de ne pas avoir de lemon, mais au moment de l'écrire...pas d'inspiration. Promis ma prochaine fic (que j'ai déjà commencée en comporteraet même plus d'un !). Pour vous consoler quelque peu,le prochain chapitre comporte un lime ! En attendant... REWIEWS !  
Et à demain..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Comme toujours merci à toutes pour vos rewiews. J'aimerais bien répondre aux anonymes alors si elles peuvent me communiqué leur adresse mail, je ne la transmettrais à personne promis.  
Ce chapitre va faire plaisir à Catirella ( et oui encore elle !) et à toutes les fans de Duo si il y en a puisqu'il refait son apparition...  
Je vous laisse découvrir... BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Sur la minuscule scène du Frankie Diner, un petit restaurant de la 36ème rue, un avorton en chemisette satinée parme chantait _Stranger in the Night_ en crachotant dans la réplique d'un micro des années 60 ressemblant à une calandre de voiture chromée.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, le restaurant avait été baptisé ainsi en hommage à Frank Sinatra.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici, dis le moi ? demanda Harry à Hermione en se cachant derrière la carte du menu, dont les quatorze plats principaux reprenaient les titres des films dans lesquels avait joué le bon vieux Frankie.

- Quoi, c'est un restaurant karaoké, dit la galeriste. C'est original, non ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement le qualificatif que j'utiliserais, dit Harry. Ma question, c'est : pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Pour déjeuner, pardi ! prétendit Hermione. J'aime les karaokés.

- Vraiment ?

Au même moment, l'avorton à la chemisette parme dérapa sur un reste de pâtes en sauce qui traînait sur la scène, et manqua partir en vol plané direction Las Vegas. En se rattrapant, il emporta un guéridon et une pile de partitions qui volèrent dans tous les coins.

Harry étouffa un rire et secoua la tête en regardant son amie – hilare elle-même –, l'air de dire : c'est drôle, et c'est tout ce qui compte, après tout.

La galeriste lui avait évidemment pardonné sa « performance » improvisée à l'Atelier, et s'attachait même maintenant à la promouvoir auprès d'une certaine presse.

- Alors dis-moi, reprit-elle en posant la carte du menu à côté d'elle, où en êtes-vous, tous les deux ?

- La réponse est contenue dans ta question, dit Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit « tous les deux » ; alors, je te réponds : oui, voilà où nous en sommes, reprit-il, sûre de son effet.

- Seigneur ! Tu veux dire que vous êtes… _ensemble ?_

Harry opina du chef d'un air ravi.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est tellement inattendu… enfin, je veux dire, c'est formidable. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est… je ne trouve pas les mots.

- Je suis resté bouche bée moi aussi un long moment, avoua Harry en riant.

- A quand remonte le début de l'idylle ?

- Une semaine

- Et alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de lui sourire béatement.

- Je vois, dit Hermione avec une pointe d'envie.

Mais que voyait-elle, au juste ? se demanda Harry. Pouvait-elle imaginer l'enchantement de la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras du peintre ? La fièvre de leurs corps enlacés, tremblants de désir, unis dans l'extase, puis délicieusement apaisés au cœur de la nuit tiède. Ce soir là, comme tous ceux qui avaient suivi, Draco s'était montré un amant passionné et attentionné. Jamais encore Harry ne s'était senti si libre, ni si amoureux. L'Atelier leur était devenu bien plus qu'un simple lieu de travail, ou même que l'indispensable _home_, le chez-soi : c'était leur refuge, un _no man's land_ où il faisait bon s'aimer loin du monde et de son tumulte, tout en étant au centre de ce monde tumultueux, à New York.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ils choisirent en entrée deux « Express du colonel von Ryan »1, suivi de deux « Comme un torrent »2. Tout un programme.

Après qu'Harry eut expliquer à Hermione son nouveau quotidien au loft, la discussion dévia sur le sujet de la prochaine exposition individuelle de Draco prévue le lendemain soir à la Galerie Dumbledore de Washington, non loin du célèbre musée d'art moderne. La Fondation de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait organisé à la hâte cette exposition pour des raisons de publicité, notamment parce que l'empire bancaire ouvrait deux nouvelles agences dans la capitale américaine au même moment, et qu'il était bon d'associer, à l'aura de l'argent, celle de l'art et de la beauté.

- J'ai promis à Draco de l'accompagner à l'aéroport demain matin, dit Harry. J'ai un avion un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de place sur le même vol.

- J'ai un vol ce soir, dit Hermione. Je vais m'occuper de l'accrochage. Ses toiles sont déjà à la galerie.

- Blaise t'accompagne ?

- Non, Blaise et moi… euh… avons décidé de nous séparer.

- Oh, Mione, je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

- Ça devait arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle s'appelle Fleur. Elle est agent immobilier, comme lui. Ça l'air sérieux. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui se ressemble…

Harry acquiesça avec une moue navrée.

- Bon débarras, ajouta la galeriste, bien résolue à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime post-rupture.

Le serveur revint avec les entrées au moment où une grande blonde vêtue d'une robe chemisier en mousseline blanche et des ballerines assortie montait timidement sur scène. Elle s'empara du micro et annonça d'une voix éteinte qu'elle allait interpréter _Something Stupid_.

- Pas mal, commenta Hermione en écoutant le premier couplet.

- Tu parlais des toiles de Draco, reprit Harry. Tu les as vues ?

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, je les ai vues, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien t'en dire. Il veut te faire la surprise.

- J'ai pensé un temps qu'il s'agissait d'une série de nus masculins, d'une part parce que c'est ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, d'autre part parce que j'ai croisé certains de ses… « modèles » à l'Atelier. Mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Je ne crois pas que les « modèles » en question étaient là pour poser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne peux faire aucun commentaires, désolée. Combien en as-tu croisé, au juste ?

- Des « modèles » ? Trois. Mais il y en avait probablement plus. En tout cas, je n'ai revu aucun de ces mecs depuis une semaine.

- Je suis certaine que tu as envie d'ajouter : Dieu merci !

- Tu l'as dit.

Harry avala une bouchée de sa tarte au roquefort et reprit :

- Tu as prévue de chanter ?

- Moi ? fit son amie. Tu plaisantes ?

- C'est ce que je pensais : c'est du voyeurisme, dit Harry

- Du voyeurisme ? Tu m'accuses de perversion ?

- Absolument. Et de snobisme.

- Vraiment ?

- Tiens, je suis certain que tu as toujours dans ton sac ce guide qui recense les meilleures toilettes publiques de Manhattan.

- C'est un guide pratique, et alors ?

- Dont tu ne te serviras jamais. Pas plus que tu ne monteras jamais sur scène pour aller chanter.

- C'est bien pour cela que l'agent, c'est moi, et l'artiste, c'est toi, fit valoir Hermione.

**ooooooooooooo  
**

L'ambulance rouge et blanche ralentit à hauteur du 1054 Barnes Avenue, dans le quartier de Roxborough, à Philadelphie.

Le chauffeur actionna pendant quelques secondes la sirène pour signaler son arrivée aux occupant de la petite maison devant laquelle il avait stoppé.

James et Lily sortirent aussitôt sur le perron. Ils avaient tous les deux les traits tirés, et l'air inquiet des parents qui n'en peuvent plus d'endurer les frasques de leurs enfants.

Dans l'ambulance, leur fille Ginny leur revenait encore plus éprouvée physiquement après sa participation à une énième manifestation anti-quelque chose. Comme si un coccyx fêlé et une immobilisation forcée en fauteuil roulant ne lui avait pas suffi, voilà qu'elle avait récolté deux poignets dans le plâtre et une minerve autour du cou, sans parler des quatre jours passé à l'hôpital principal de Washington.

- Papa ! s'écria-t-elle, comme si elle avait dix ans, en apercevant James Potter, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, les yeux humides.

- Ma fille, ma fille, ma fille, scanda en secouant James Potter en secouant la tête d'un air à la fois ému et réprobateur.

- Je sais papa. Ne dis rien. Je t'aime

L'ambulancier tira la civière en déployant les vérins d'assistance montés sur roues, et la jeune femme put prendre la main de son père.

- Viens, rentrons, lui dit-il, avant de faire un signe à l'ambulancier.

**oooooooooooooo**

Harry claqua la portière du taxi et salua Hagrid qui venait à sa rencontre sur le trottoir.

- Tout s'est passé comme vous vouliez ? lui demanda le portier.

- Oui, merci, Hagrid.

Harry revenait de l'aéroport JFK où il avait accompagné Draco, qui s'était envolé pour Washington. Harry avait adoré se lover contre lui à l'arrière du taxi tout le long du chemin, et respiré son délicat parfum frais et boisé, avec ses notes de santal et de pamplemousse. Et aussi lui tenir main, pendant que le soleil du matin les éblouissait de sa belle lumière estivale. Le brun le rejoindrait en fin d'après-midi à son hôtel. De là, ils se rendraient au vernissage de son exposition.

- Je crois que je vais aller courir un peu, dit-il. Le temps de monter et de me changer.

- Quelqu'un vous attends dans le hall, prévint Hagrid.

- Ah oui ?

Le portier lui dégagea la vue vers l'entrée et Harry reconnu aussitôt, avant même la silhouette longiligne ou la longue tresse battant le creux des reins, le gros vanity-case Samsonite.

Duo Maxwell.

- Duo, c'est bien ça ? fit Harry en le rejoignant dans le hall.

Il lui tendit la main, en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air soupçonneux.

- Oui, sourit le natté. Draco m'a donné rendez-vous à neuf heures ce matin. Mais il a dû oublier. Le portier m'a dit qu'il était sorti. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

- Eh bien, euh… Draco s'est envolé pour Washington il y a une heure, répondit Harry. Vous dites que… qu'il vous a dit de passer ?

-Oui, il m'a appelé il y a trois jours.

- Il vous a appelé ?

- Oui, mais il a dû complètement oublier ses autres obligations. Ah, les artistes !

Harry sentit soudain son estomac se nouer, n'osant comprendre ce que le jeune homme, vêtu d'un jean noir taille basse et d'une chemise blanche presque transparente, était en train de lui expliquer. Voyant son air défait, celui-ci demanda avec inquiétude :

- J'espère que… Que je n'ai pas commis d'impair ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, non… pas du tout mentit Harry, qui sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

- Il vous a bien dit que je passais régulièrement et pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh, oui… absolument.

- Bon. Tant mieux. Je préfère que tout soit clair.

- Mais tout est très clair, Duo.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dit :

- Bon assez perdu de temps. Je vais en profiter pour voir mes autres… « patients ».

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous dites ?

- Ca fait un peu médecin, je sais, dit Duo, mais c'est ce que nous sommes, d'une certaine manière, non ? Enfin presque.

- « Nous » ?

- Oui, avec mes potes. On est associés.

- Je vois, dit Harry, pris de vertige maintenant.

- Alors, à bientôt, dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- C'est ça, à bientôt.

Il le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue, le long de Central Park, et se sentit pris d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que lui seul désormais allait compter dans la vie du peintre ? Il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Ils n'avaient même encore jamais abordé ce sujet ensemble. En fait il avait cru ce qui l'arrangeait. Il l'avait figé dans le rôle de Roméo, alors qu'il avait affaire à un Picasso ivre de conquêtes.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Hagrid en voyant son expression accablée.

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, merci, Hagrid. Je monte maintenant.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et les portes se refermèrent.

Il n'avait qu'une certitude : un rêve venait de prendre fin. Celui de l'innocence. Draco n'avait pas été honnête avec lui ; bien sûr, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité. Mais cela allait de soi, non ? Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Tout ce qu'ils avaient édifié en quelques jours venait d'être balayé par un ouragan.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Duo, qui semblait tout ignorer de sa relation avec le peintre. Non, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, pour avoir fait de ses propres sentiments amoureux la base d'une équation bancale. Et il pouvait tout supporter, sauf une relation amoureuse basée sur le mensonge et la duplicité.

Il avait besoin de prendre ses distances. Il n'irait pas à Washington. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir maintenant. Il voulait juste disparaître et tout oublier, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux.

_A suivre…_

1_ Film de 1965 où Sinatra joue le rôle du Colonel américain Ryan qui, quelques jours avant le débarquement des forces alliées en août 1943, est abattu dans le ciel italien. Emmené de force dans un camp de prisonniers, il informe ses compagnons de captivité de l'imminence de la libération. Mais un major anglais décide d'organiser lui-même l'évasion, sans attendre l'arrivée des soldats alliés. La fuite se fera à bord d'un train._

2 _Là encore, film de 1958 où démobilisé, Sinatra (Dave Hirsh), écrivain raté et alcoolique, revient dans sa petite ville natale. Il s'est acoquiné en route avec une prostituée, Ginny, qu'il a ramassé dans un bar à Chicago et qui est follement amoureuse de lui. Dave se lie aussi avec des amis douteux, tel Bama Dillert, un joueur professionnel. Mais tout cela n'est pas du goût de son frère, Franck, notable local...

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus que deux chapitres et cette histoire sera terminée ! Je vous dis à demain et vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire ! REWIEW please !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à vous toutes pour vos rewiews ! J'ai failli ne pas publier aujourd'hui mais une promesse est une promesse, alors me voilà à près de 23h ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

En ce vendredi soir de l'assomption, la Galerie Dumbledore, l'un des avants postes de l'art moderne à Washington, avait fait le plein de visiteurs d'un genre nouveau. Au milieu de la foule habituelle des journalistes et des critiques d'art en complet cravate, brillaient les manteaux en cuir noir, les chaînes de cou et les boucles d'oreilles en argent de quelques uns des grands noms du rap américain. Il y avait là notamment DJ Joke, l'une des légendes du hip-hop, et les rappeurs Missy Nelly, Chuck Ol'Dirty ou Foxy Z. La raison de leur présence ? Vingt toiles de grand format peintes par Draco Malfoy représentant les mêmes rappeurs, portraiturés dans le style « pop art », mais tels qu'en eux-mêmes, dans leurs habits de guerriers des villes signés « M. Dia » ou « Akademics ». Hermione avait joué pour l'occasion à la « public relation », et attiré les rappeurs en leur faisant miroiter la possibilité de contrats publicitaires avec l'empire bancaire Gringotts.

Draco avait peint ces vingt toiles la nuit en un temps record, inspiré par la musique qui avait hanté ses matinées « blanches » à l'Atelier. Il avait voulu en faire la surprise à Harry, en espérant qu'il y verrait un témoignage de la tendresse amusée et amoureuse qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Mais Harry avait plus de deux heures de retard, et le vernissage commençait à traîner en longueur. Au bar, l'alcool faisait maintenant défaut, et les rappeurs noirs, qui avaient largement contribués à la pénurie de whisky et autres breuvages, menaçaient les serveurs, qu'ils soupçonnaient de leur « cacher des réserves ».

- Je ne sais absolument pas où il est, dit Hermione en rejoignant Draco près du bar. Son portable ne répond pas. Il est sur messagerie.

- Je dois dire que ça commence à m'inquiéter, dit le peintre.

- Moi aussi, même s'il y a sûrement une explication simple.

- As-tu essayé d'appeler American Airlines ?

- Oui, son vol n'avait pas de retard. Ils ne donnent pas le nom des passagers par téléphone, mais si il l'avait manqué, il nous aurait avertis.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'appelle pas, justement ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la galeriste. Attendons encore un peu.

**0000000000000000**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, dans la petite cuisine aux tissus bleu et blanc et aux boiseries claires de la maison des Potter, le noyau familial était réuni. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, James et Lily Potter savouraient le plaisir de dîner en compagnie de leurs enfants Harry et Ginny.

Harry n'avait rien dit de la raison qui avait motivé sa visite surprise, mais à son air, ses parents avaient bien sent que quelque chose n'allait pas à New York. La pudeur et le respect de la vie privée les avaient empêchés de le questionner, mais les regards qu'ils lui lançaient par instant étaient autant de perches tendues.

- Je suis heureux d'être avec vous ce soir, leur dit-il simplement. Ce n'est pas si souvent que nous sommes tous réunis. Entre moi qui mène une vie de bohème à New York, et Ginny qui joue les Jane Fonda militantes…

- Hé, je n'ai rien d'une Jane Fonda, d'accord ? protesta Ginny en riant, ses deux poignets plâtrés ne l'empêchant pas de tenir sa fourchette et de manger.

- Tu le regrettes, c'est ça ?

- Nooon ! J'ai toujours trouvé que son courage était de l'inconscience.

- Si je comprends bien, toi, tu as la conscience de ton courage, c'est ça ?

- Moi ? Je ne prétends pas avoir du courage, à part celui de mes convictions.

- C'est le seul qui compte, approuva James Potter, catégorique.

Harry laissa le dernier mot à son père sur la question, et, savourant une bouchée de ragoût irlandais, il se tourna vers sa mère :

- Maman, lui dit-il, ton « irish stew » à la menthe est un outrage à la tradition, mais un véritable délice.

**00000000000000**

- Alors ? demanda Draco, en ligne à minuit passé avec Hermione sur le poste de sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel.

- Il est chez ses parents, dit Hermione.

- Quoi !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va bien. Il n'y a aucun souci particulier.

- Aucun souci particulier ? Il ne vient pas à mon vernissage, il ne m'appelle pas, il file chez ses parents, et tu me dis qu'il n'y a aucun souci ?

- Ecoute, Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, au juste, mais…

- Il n'y a _rien_ eu entre nous, coupa le peintre. Je veux dire, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés ni rien. Je ne comprends pas. Tout allait bien ce matin encore, dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans sa suite, pieds nus sur l'épaisse moquette bouclée. Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- Qu'il ne voulait pas te parler maintenant. Il ne m'a pas donné d'autre explication. Il a juste dit qu'il referait surface dans quelques jours, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

- C'est parfait ! s'emporta Draco en ouvrant d'un geste brusque le mini-bar intégré du salon.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel il vida une mignonnette de whisky dans un verre et but une gorgée.

- Allo ? fit Hermione.

- Oui, je suis toujours là.

- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non, je te remercie. Où est-il ?

- Draco, crois-moi, le mieux serait sûrement de…

- Hermione, dis-moi seulement où il est.

**0000000000000000**

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit tous les deux ici, chez les parents, s'émerveillait Ginny, allongée sur son lit dans leur chambre d'adolescents décorée dans le style « collège gothique » cher aux universités américaines.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Une dizaine d'années ? réfléchi Harry, allongé sur le lit jumeau, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

- Ouais, une dizaine, confirma Ginny. Est-ce que tu te rappelles la fois où je me suis cassée la jambe ?

- Si je m'en souviens ? On patinait ensemble ce jour-là ! C'était l'Open Air Festival, je m'en souviens très bien.

- En rentrant de l'hôpital le soir, tu as peint mon plâtre en y mettant tout un tas de couleurs. Quand je t'ai demandé ce que ça représentait, tu m'as répondu : « C'est de l'abstrait ». J'avais une douzaine d'années, je crois, et quand mes copines m'ont interrogées sur mon plâtre, elles n'ont rien compris. Les autres filles portaient un tas d'inscriptions sur le leur, quand elles en avaient un, avec des dessins naïfs, des cœurs transpercés d'une flèche, ce genre de gaminerie. Toi tu avais fait… ce qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vu. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que tu étais un _artiste_.

Harry sourit au souvenir de ce barbouillage sur plâtre prétentieusement estampillé « art abstrait ».

Il y eut un silence, tout juste rythmé par le tic-tac d'une pendule fantaisie Betty Boop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Harry ? interrogea soudain et sans détours Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? Oh, je prends… comment dire ?... du champ, des distances.

- Avec un type, hein ?

- Entre autres choses.

- C'est toujours à cause d'un type, de toute façon, affirma Ginny, du même ton dont elle aurait dit, si elle avait été médecin : « C'est toujours la faute du même virus. » Sans vouloir froisser ton ego masculin…

- Tu m'as l'air d'en connaître un bout sur la question, on dirait.

- Tu n'imagines pas, renchérit la jeune femme. Les hommes, c'est comme les mauvaises herbes : non seulement ils repoussent de plus belle, mais tu ne t'en débarrasse vraiment qu'en coupant la racine. A de rares exceptions près, comme toi entre autre. Et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que tu es mon frère.

Harry eut une moue impressionnée :

- Tu as raté ta vocation : botaniste, dit-il.

- Son défaut, c'est quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Eh bien disons, pour rester dans la métaphore botanique, qu'il… sème à tout vent.

- Alors là, pas grand-chose à faire, commenta Ginny d'un ton pessimiste.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pense aussi, avoua Harry. Malheureusement.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin de cette histoire...  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : REWIEW !

PS : Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de publier une nouvelle fic... Elle s'appelle "Passion à travers le temps" et c'est une Harry/Draco.  
Allez donc y jeter un oeil pour me donner votre avis ! Merci d'avance...


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà cette fic se termine avec ce dernier chapitre. Merci à vous toute pour m'avoir rewiewé cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. BONNE LECTURE._

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Le chauffeur arrêta son taxi à la hauteur du 1054 Barnes Avenue, jeta un coup d'œil à son taximètre et se retourna vers son passager l'air soucieux.

- Nous y voilà, Roxborough, à l'adresse indiquée, dit-il. Ça fera vingt-six dollars tout rond.

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, bien sûr…

Draco sortit son portefeuille, en tira trois billets de dix dollars et les tendit au chauffeur, un cubain aux cheveux noirs gominés et aux avant-bras couverts de tatouages.

- Gardez la monnaie, dit-il.

- Merci bien, monsieur. Et j'espère que ça s'arrangera.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Votre problème, quel qu'il soit, je souhaite qu'il se règle – cela dit sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr, mais s'il s'agit d'une histoire de coeur, bon courage ! Dix ans que j'essaie de me rabibocher avec ma Louisa. Il y a des jours où je me dis que j'ai plus de chance de gagner au loto, ou de voir Fidel Castro démissionner.

Draco eut un sourire crispé. Il salua le Cubain, agrippa la poignée et descendit.

Il était un peu plus de midi, et il faisait une chaleur étouffante sur Philadelphie. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette ville, l'une des plus ancienne es Etats-Unis, aussi célèbre pour son père fondateur, le quaker William Penn, que pour son équipe de football les Eagles. Mais c'est à peine si il avait vu défiler les rues depuis l'aéroport, trop préoccupé par ce que lui réservait sa confrontation avec Harry.

Devant le perron du 1054, il hésita un instant, conscient que sa présence ici, outre qu'elle était inopinée, était peut être aussi indésirable. Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour tourner les talons à deux mètres du but. Cette situation n'était sans doute qu'un stupide malentendu, et il ne supportait pas l'idée que Harry pût croire le contraire une heure de plus.

Un gosse passa devant lui en skateboard, manquant lui rouler sur les pieds. Il inspira profondément, avant de se décider à grimper les marches. Parvenu en haut du perron, il sonna et attendit.

Une grande femme rousse en robe chemisier émeraude assortie à ses yeux lui ouvrit. Son visage exprimait une grande douceur et elle souriait.

- Oui ? dit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, madame… Etes-vous madame Potter ?

- C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un ami de votre fils, Harry. Un ami de New York.

- Oh, j'imagine qu'il en compte beaucoup là-bas, mais… vous êtes le premier qui vient le voir ici.

Elle le toisa un instant, sans se départir de son sourire, et dit :

- Entrez. Il est dans le jardin, je crois. Je vais le prévenir.

Draco pénétra dans l'étroit couloir en piétinant et murmura un « merci » de petit garçon.

Harry taillait un lilas de Californie envahissant dans le fond du jardin quand son œil fut attiré vers la terrasse de la maison. Il vit sa mère qui lui faisait signe en agitant le bras.

- Tu as de la visite, s'écria Lily Potter.

_De la visite ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?..._

Il referma son sécateur, s'essuya le front du revers de la main et, relevant les yeux, il le vit.

_Oh, Seigneur…_

Draco se tenait sur la terrasse, plissant les yeux dans l'éblouissement estival. Il portait une veste pantalon en lin beige froissés, mais qui n'ôtaient rien à sa distinction naturelle. Harry le trouva superbe, comme d'habitude, quoique l'air singulièrement embarrassé.

Le plus étrange, c'était sa présence ici, chez ses parents. C'était comme si sa vie à New York et toute son enfance et son adolescence venaient de se télescoper. Il en éprouva un instant de vertige. Que faisait-il là ? _Oh, Hermione, Hermione…_

- Bonjour, lui dit-il en tripotant le sécateur couvert de sève.

- Bonjour. Je… je tenais à venir te voir. Je t'ai attendu à Washington. Je n'ai pas compris, je… j'aimerais que tu me donnes au moins une explication.

Levant les yeux vers l'étage, Harry surprit sa sœur à la fenêtre. Elle souriait benoîtement, ravie d'assister à la scène. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et la jeune femme referma la fenêtre d'un air dépité de petite fille à qui on a dit de ranger immédiatement sa chambre.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondit Harry sans cesser de tripoter nerveusement le sécateur. Je voulais prendre un peu de distance, c'est tout.

- Très bien, mais j'aimerais comprendre. Tout allait à merveille entre nous hier matin encore, et brusquement…

- J'ai croisé Duo hier matin à l'Atelier, dit Harry. Il t'attendait.

- Duo ? Duo Maxwell ?

- Oui. Visiblement, vous aviez rendez-vous.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que Duo Maxwell et moi, on ?...

- Tu vas m'expliquer que c'est un malentendu, c'est ça ? qu'il venait _poser_ pour toi ? Comme tout ses potes que j'ai vu défiler à l'Atelier ?

- Non, il ne venait pas « poser », comme tu dis. Duo Maxwell est infirmier.

- Oui, et moi je suis candidat aux élections présidentielles.

- Ecoute, je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû t'expliquer tout cela plus tôt. Hermione est au courant depuis quelque temps. Mais j'ai dû faire mystère de ces rendez-vous à l'Atelier parce que je craignais que la Fondation décide de ne pas miser sur moi… pour des questions d'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce que la Fondation vient faire là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce c'est que ces histoires d'assurance ?

- D'accord. En deux mots, je suis diabétique. Je fais ce que l'on appelle du diabète de type I ; autrement dit, je suis insulino-dépendant, expliqua Draco. En langage clair, j'ai besoin régulièrement d'injections d'insuline. Rien de très grave, c'est parfois un peu contraignant, voilà tout. D'où les infirmiers que tu as vu passer régulièrement à l'Atelier.

Voyant qu'Harry le fixait en silence, il ajouta :

- Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais inventer une histoire pareille ?

Harry se souvint brusquement de son petit laïus, ce soir-là, dans la cuisine, sur le fait de « régulariser sa glycémie », et de son explication des mécanismes métaboliques liés à la consommation du sucre.

Il prolongea quelques secondes encore son silence, puis :

- Non, je ne crois pas, reconnut-il d'un air penaud. Je… je suis désolé.

De soulagement, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'ai pas quitté des yeux ton sécateur, rigola-t-il, et je n'étais pas particulièrement tranquille.

Harry mit ses mains dans le dos pour faire disparaître l'objet, et se mit à rire doucement. Il sentit une larme perler, qu'il neutralisa d'un battement de cils.

- J'ai été idiot, pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il en osant enfin affronter le regard de Draco.

Il fit un pas vers lui et se blottit tout contre son torse. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry d'une voix suffoquée.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit Draco.

- Dire que j'ai osé manquer ton expo ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux.

- Tu auras l'occasion de revoir ces peintures. Des portraits de chanteurs de rap, exclusivement. Je les ai peints pour toi. La plupart étaient présents hier à la galerie.

- Non !

- Si. Il y avait là Missy Nelly, Chuck Ol'Dirty, Foxy Z, et j'en passe.

- Je suis le dernier des idiots.

- Non, sûrement pas. Je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que toi.

Harry se blottit contre lui, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et se perdit dans son délicieux parfum boisé.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il encore.

Draco s'écarta quelque peu, lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry se perdit dans ce baiser. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ! Dire qu'il avait failli tout gâcher pour un stupide malentendu ! Il se jura solennellement que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Au moindre problème, il parlerait à Draco et tout s'arrangerait.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de James Potter sur la terrasse. Harry prit doucement Draco par la main, le fit pivoter sur ses talons et lui dit :

- Je te présente mon père, James.

Draco tendit chaleureusement la main au portrait craché d'Harry avec quelques années de plus et des yeux bleu lagon au lieu de vert émeraude, qui lui rendit son salut en souriant.

- Papa, voici Draco. Je suis certain que vous allez merveilleusement vous entendre.

Et tout trois regagnèrent la maison.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà ! FINI ! Vous avez enfin la réponse à toute vos questions ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu jusque là et vous fait pleins de bisous.  
Maintenant je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma nouvelle fic, "Passion à travers le temps" qui se passe en Ecosse. Et c'est toujours un Harry/Draco mais cette fois Harry est un superbe Highlander du XVIe siècle, MIAM ! Alors venez lire please et me donner votre avis !_

_Bisous_

_lapetiteallemande_


End file.
